Un deseo para tres
by MelLutz L
Summary: Un cupón, tres deseos y un factor común son los elementos necesarios para cumplir los sueños de tres mejores amigas. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a Sool por el apoyo inmenso que me está dando en mis historias. **

**Sool, hemos conversado hace tan poco tiempo pero debo decir que me siento muy cómoda contigo. Nunca me imaginé que iba a sentirme así con una persona. Cada mensaje tuyo siempre me trae una sonrisa, así mi día esté pesado como algunas veces. Muchas gracias por tus acosos, y las ganas que me impartes cuando la señora Inspiración decide desaparecer.**

**Estamos muy lejos, así que mi única manera de agradecerte todo y que un detallito mío te llegue ha sido con este Two-shot older. Espero que te guste y que tengas un feliz y hermoso cumpleaños rodeada de seres que te aman. ¡Happy Birthday!**

**Fic pensado en ti, gracias a Mr. Greene que me ayudo con la trama y que también es dedicado a esa persona que jamás me abandona, que ha sido mi compañero por largos 17 años y que de alguna manera gloriosa Dios quiso que todavía siga junto a nosotros. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, gordis! Te amo tanto que si algún día me llegas a faltar no sé qué haría sin ti.**

**Besos para ambos y que Dios los mantenga con vida miles de años más. **

**~•~**

Nunca me aborrecía tanto ir de compras como lo hacía en navidad. No detestaba la navidad, pero sí odiaba tener que salir a comprar con toda la gente que se amontonaba. Pero claro, a mis dos mejores amigas no se les ocurrió otra idea que salir a conseguir los regalos en un _Black Friday_.

¿Quién en su jodida cabeza se le ocurre hacerlo este día? Oh, sí. Lo había olvidado: Rose y Alice.

—Estoy cansada.

Me senté en una de las bancas del centro comercial, dispuesta a no levantarme hasta que me digan la frase mágica: "vamos a casa". Pero en vez de eso, recibí dos pares de miradas asesinas y un coro de "está bien. Comamos". ¡Ugh! Odiaba a este par de arpías con mi vida.

Mientras ellas fueron por el almuerzo, yo me quedé jugueteando con las publicidades que estaban sobre la mesa y me puse a pensar en _él_. Apenas tenía seis años la última vez que lo vi, en persona. Suspiré, cómo pasa tan rápido el tiempo... me parece que fue ayer que estaba celebrando navidad con mi familia, mientras veía una película de mi amor platónico de toda la vida.

—¡He- he- hey! —canturreó un hombre vestido de enano de Santa. Salté asustada, pero enseguida recompuse mi postura—. ¡Hola, amiguita! Te invito a que te unas a nuestra fiesta y celebres con nosotros la llegada de navidad. Con tan solo $500 de compras podrás participar en la cápsula de los sueños de Santa. No te olvides de canjear tus facturas para participar en cualquiera de nuestros puestos. La suerte estará de tu lado. No te arrepentirás. —Me tendió un folleto de publicidad y saltó a otra mesa con el mismo repertorio.

Solo escuché todo eso porque muchas personas tienen que trabajar duro para conseguir llevar el pan a la mesa, sino… lo hubiese mandado a la mierda.

Aburrida, porque las chicas no se apresuraban con la comida, comencé a hacer avioncitos de papel con el volante.

_¿Quién gasta $500 dólares aquí?_ Me pregunté, mientras volteaba hacia el puesto que estaba cerca con el logo del centro comercial. La gente estaba haciendo fila, siquiera estaban unas 30 personas esperando cambiar las facturas por cupones. No me sorprendí. Solamente con mis compras no llevaba ni $200. Pero si juntábamos lo de Alice y Rose se agotarían los cupones.

Mis amigas trajeron la comida, la cual devoré apenas estuvo adelante mío. Estaba famélica, no era mi culpa que me hayan sacado de casa casi de madrugada para hacer compras y esperar que abran las tiendas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Alice, quitándome el avioncito que había hecho con el folleto—. "Santa Claus este año está _regalón _y quiere compartirlo contigo. Con tan solo $500 de compras recibes un cupón para participar en nuestra cápsula navideña. Trae contigo una imagen de lo que deseas como regalo de navidad. Cualquier deseo. Sin limitaciones". —Enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro—. Denme sus facturas. —Ordenó estirando ambas manos, moviendo los dedos. Rose y yo, automáticamente sin protestar, metimos las manos en nuestros bolsillos para sacar las facturas de compras.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —Rose preguntó cuando Alice las sostuvo entre sus manos y sacó su celular—. ¡Por, Dios, Alice! Ni siquiera puedes sumar. —Nos lanzamos a reír mientras la _Peti_ nos miraba enojada. Su debilidad fue cálculo mental. Siempre reprobaba la materia en primaria y ni hablar cómo era en secundaria. Nosotras la molestábamos, preguntándole si se teñía el cabello de rubio para no parecer tan tonta.

—¡Cállense, idiotas! —gruñó tipiando las cantidades en la calculadora del iPhone—. Tenemos $1360,45. Bien, nos alcanza para dos cupones y si nos vamos a recorrer las tiendas de lencería conseguiríamos tres cupones.

Rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo de mi amiga. O sea, era una rifa donde solo servía tener buena suerte para que el cupón salga favorecido entre miles y miles más.

Las siguientes tres horas, las pasamos comprando ropa interior sexy. ¿A quién iba a modelarle mi ropa? ¿A Jacob? La última vez que lo hice pasó hace más de cuatro meses, cuando lo descubrí con Leah en los vestidores de la universidad, pensé que el tipo se iba a quedar conmigo, pero el muy idiota dijo que prefería comer carne, no chupar hueso. ¡Maldito! Después de todas las noches que había pasado en mi cama, deleitándose en mi cuerpo… Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esos estúpidos pensamientos. Ya de nada valía la pena traer malditos recuerdos a mi cabeza.

Los hombres que estaban en _La Perla_ se quedaron mudos al ver a Rose salir modelando la ropa interior. Muchas mujeres golpearon a sus maridos en la cabeza y nosotras disfrutamos de eso. Cada una desfiló, pero definitivamente mi amiga, la rubia inteligente, se ganó muchas miradas y chiflidos.

Pobres hombres. Era más que seguro que no recibirían sus regalos de navidad por andar echándole ojo a Rose.

Al ir a pagar nos llevamos una grata sorpresa, entre todas nuestras compras teníamos para cuatro cupones. Felicidad garantizada.

Salimos con todas nuestras bolsas. Me estaba debatiendo entre dos cosas, y una de ellas era ir a L.A para buscarlo.

Ya que la universidad y la vida en New York eran un poco caras, mis padres me quitaron los viajes y unos cuantos lujos. El trabajo de medio tiempo solo me alcanzaba para gastos extras que me salían los fines de semana y lo que me estaba gastando en compras, era mi regalo de navidad que me enviaron por adelantado porque no podían venir a visitarme.

Entusiasmadas, caminamos cantando hasta el puesto. Las tres teníamos esa sensación loca de que íbamos a salir elegidas. Esperamos en la fila, cambiando el peso de un lado a otro. Había mucha gente, pero la alegría que tenían mis amigas me la contagiaron, haciendo que me sintiera ansiosa.

Al pasar del tiempo, que parecían décadas, la gente se fue dispersando, quedando tan solo dos personas para que nosotras pasemos por nuestros cupones.

—¡Quiero tantas cosas! —Alice parecía que le estuvieran diciendo que se había ganado el premio. Tenía tanta convicción que me uní a su alegría.

En realidad, yo tampoco sabía qué pedir. Uno de mis más grandes sueños es ver a Edward en persona. Lo que seguía, era pagar mi carrera universitaria sin ninguna clase de complicaciones. Y el último... algo completamente ilógico, pero que aun así estaba en la lista de mis deseos: casarme con Edward.

Un pinchazo en mi brazo hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación. Rose me miraba divertida mientras Alice le entregaba las facturas al hombre del puesto.

—Aquí tiene, señorita. En total se hicieron cuatro cupones. —Alice le asintió fervientemente mientras el hombre ingresaba el código de las facturas al sistema computarizado—. Eso es todo. Le deseo mucha suerte. —Las tres le regalamos una sonrisa emotiva antes de darnos la vuelta y correr hacia una de las bancas que estaban vacías.

—Uno. Uno. Y uno. —Alice nos puso los cupones en nuestras manos—. Nos sobra uno. Ya veremos cómo lo sorteamos.

—¿De dónde sacamos imágenes de lo que deseamos? —preguntó Rose.

—¿Y si vamos a un _ciber_? Por la otra entrada hay uno, ahí podremos imprimir las imágenes que necesitamos. —Ofrecí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Genial! —Alice saltó de su asiento poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar—. ¿Qué esperan? —Volteó a regañarnos al darse cuenta que no íbamos detrás de ella.

Rose y yo comenzamos a seguirla. Caminamos chocando con toda la gente hasta cruzar el centro comercial. Como bala recién disparada ingresamos al local y pedimos una computadora. Cada una tenía en mente lo que deseaba.

Rose imprimió un collage de países de Europa para viajar. Alice, una imagen de un vestidor inmenso con miles de vestidos y zapatos de coleccionistas. Y yo... bueno, nunca me ha gustado que me regalen cosas, así que lo único que hice fue imprimir el escudo de _Cornell University_, que era una de las cosas más importantes.

—Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a dejar todo al auto porque el sorteo es esta noche. —Ellas apoyaron mi propuesta.

Cuando nos dieron las impresiones, pedimos que nos las pusieran en un sobre manila. Porque llevarlas sueltas… sería un completo desastre y metimos dentro los cupones para que no se nos pierdan.

Dejamos todas las bolsas en el auto de Rose y regresamos al centro comercial felices, riéndonos. Nuestra fiesta era como si nos hubiésemos ganado la lotería. Buscamos una mesa libre, una vez encontrada corrimos desesperadas hacia el lugar. Como si todo fuese sincronizado, las tres respiramos profundo y nos miramos a los ojos, sonriendo. Cualquiera que vea la escena desde afuera creería que estamos locas… bueno, solo un _poquitín_.

—Danos el sobre, Bella. —Alice desesperada, estiró la mano. La miré raro. Estaba loca, yo no había guardado el sobre.

—¿Qué sobre? —pregunté—. El sobre lo cogió Rosalie.

—Yo no cogí ningún sobre. —Las tres abrimos los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¡El sobre se quedó en el _ciber_! —gritamos antes de ponernos de pie y caminar apresuradamente hasta el local. Al llegar, paramos de golpe en la puerta de entrada… ¡Estaba cerrado! ¡Maldita sea! Era como que si nos hubiesen dado el premio y luego arrebatado de nuestras manos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser…! —chilló Alice, sentándose en el suelo. Me senté junto a ella. Iba a llorar… literalmente, empujaba las lágrimas hacia adentro. Rose siguió nuestros pasos y se dejó caer al piso.

—¡Y el último sorteo era hoy! —Rose escondió su rostro entre las manos. Alice a mi lado lloraba desconsoladamente y yo tenía que quedarme a consolar a las locas por ser la más cuerda.

Nos quedamos así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La gente que pasaba nos miraba raro, no era de asombrarse. Seguro parecíamos unas lunáticas con los ojos hinchados arrimadas a las paredes cristalinas del _ciber_.

Alice soltó un sollozo audible antes de pasarse las mangas de la chaqueta por la cara y poner esa expresión de perra que sabía poner cuando algo le llegaba a la mente.

—¿Por qué lloramos? —Volvió a pasar la manga limpiándose los ojos—. Levantémonos de aquí que estamos dando un mal espectáculo. —Se puso de pie. Rose y yo nos quedamos mirándola, preguntándonos qué le había sucedido para el cambio repentino de humor—. Y si no me siguen, escogeré un deseo solo para mí. —Sacó un pedazo de papel de su pantalón jean. Las esferas navideñas rojas y verdes hicieron que reaccionáramos.

¡Teníamos un cupón!

Casi me arrodillo, pero en vez de eso me puse de pie de un salto. Esto era un completo milagro. Teníamos las esperanzas perdidas y aparece ese pedazo de papel a remover nuestro mundo. Rose se unió a nosotras emocionada.

—Pensémoslo de esta manera. El destino quiso que no pidiéramos esas cosas. Quizás nos quería dar una oportunidad para lo que realmente deseábamos—expresó mi amiga rubia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Bella, solo tenemos un cupón. Un solo deseo —dijo Alice, bandereando el papel delante de mi cara. Se lo quité de las manos.

—Tenemos que pensar un deseo para las tres —afirmó Rosalie.

—¿Ustedes qué desean? —pregunté con el cupón dando vueltas en mis manos. Llegamos hasta la mesa en la que antes estuvimos sentadas y cada una se ubicó en la misma posición.

—Ver a nuestros amores platónicos —contestaron las dos a coro.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Tener una noche con Edward. —Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

Edward fue el chico de último año de instituto que le tocó apadrinarme como hermano mayor el día del niño. Ese año fue maravilloso. Él realmente me cuidaba. Yo era la niña más envidiada del instituto entero. Era la única que pasaba casi todo el receso en sus piernas, sentada junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Tan solo tenía seis años y Edward, dieciocho.

Cuando él se graduó del colegio, perdimos contacto. Se fue a Londres como modelo, le surgió la carrera de actor y la primera vez que lo vi fue un tráiler, cuando tenía ocho años y había ido al cine con mis padres. Aún recuerdo la emoción que recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mayor velocidad. Desde ahí, soy su fan. En secreto.

—¡Ahí tenemos nuestro factor común! —Alice saltó en su silla aplaudiendo emocionadamente. Enarqué una ceja sin entender nada—. ¡Edward! Vas a poner la foto de él junto al cupón y escribir que tu deseo es tener una cena con él. "Cualquier deseo. Sin limitaciones". —Citó la publicidad—. Y si Edward te ve primero, tú solo tendrás que pedirle volver a ver a Emmett y Jasper. Ahí es donde nosotras saldremos en acción.

—Está bien. —Asentí—. ¿Y si ellos no se acuerda de nosotras? —Mi entusiasmo decayó.

—Se acordarán de nosotras. Te lo aseguro. —Rose llevó la pajilla a su boca, absorbiendo la bebida. Con su aspecto de _soy-señorita-seguridad_. Quería tener la seguridad que ella emanaba. Sonreí y saqué la foto de Edward que llevaba conmigo en uno de los bolsillos de mi billetera.

Le quitamos el adhesivo al cupón y lo pegamos a la parte trasera de la imagen. Llenamos los datos con el bolígrafo de la _suerte_ de Rose y lo metimos en la ánfora.

La gente estaba amontonada frente a la tarima donde se llevaría a cabo el sorteo. Las chicas y yo éramos como si no estuviésemos participando. Nuestra convicción de que íbamos a salir elegidas era tan segura que dábamos miedo.

El animador salió diciendo unas cuantas publicidades acerca de las tiendas que participaban.

—Necesitamos una niña o niño para que ingrese a la cápsula y salga con nuestro primer deseo entre sus manos. —La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras la niñita que estaba a nuestro lado subió a la tarima—. Bueno, tenemos a nuestro primer amuleto. ¿Cómo te llamas, nena?

—Andy. —La niña sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—Lindo nombre, hermosa. Te explico lo que tienes que hacer. Tienes que ingresar a esa cápsula —el animador señaló lo que estaba detrás de ellos—, el aire va a levantar las imágenes participantes y tienes que escoger una. Solamente una para cumplir el sueño. ¿Entendido? —La niña asintió.

Una de las modelos se encargó de ponerle unas gafas de protección transparente, le quitaron los zapatos, la chaqueta y el gorro. El cabello rojizo y rizado cayó alrededor de sus hombros. Se veía adorable.

Entró a la cápsula y con los pulgares hacia arriba indicó que estaba lista. Todo estaba en completo silencio, tan solo una canción que el DJ puso se oía de fondo. El sonido de un motor encenderse se escuchó y los papeles comenzaron a volar alrededor de la niña, mezclados con nieve artificial.

Ella saltaba tratando de elegir uno. Mis uñas estaban desapareciendo y por más que intentaba ver un indicio de mi imagen, no veía nada. Tan solo un montón de folletos dando vueltas.

El aparato se apagó y Andy quedó con un papel en la mano. Nosotras parecíamos contorsionistas intentando ver lo que tenía. Las modelos le abrieron la puerta y todos los espectadores se quedaron en completo silencio.

—¡Tenemos a nuestro primer ganador! —anunció el animador. Cogió la imagen que la niña le estaba dando y sonrió mientras leía los datos, dándole más expectativas al público y participantes—. ¡El ganador es…! —Alice y Rosalie gruñeron. Todos estábamos ansiosos y el tipo se ponía a dar vueltas—. ¡Steve Royce! ¡Felicidades! —La gente comenzó a aplaudir.

—No seamos pesimistas, chicas —murmuró Alice—. Tengo la convicción de que vamos a ganar.

—¡Pf! Ni sé por qué nos emocionamos. La suerte nunca está de nuestro lado. —Rose se arrimó un poco más a la tarima.

Todas nos quedamos pensativas. No tenía lógica que continuemos paradas viendo todo el show, pero Alice no pensaba lo mismo que nosotras y no podíamos dejarla botada; nos había confiscado las llaves del auto cuando apenas entramos al centro comercial.

El tiempo transcurría lento. Pasó el segundo sorteo y nuestro ánimo estaba por el suelo. Pero la _Peti _no quería irse. Rose y yo estábamos más que decepcionadas. Queríamos salir corriendo. Quería meterme en mi cama a pegar los trocitos que quedaban de mi corazón.

Otra niña fue llamada a participar en el juego. Como siempre dicen que la tercera es la vencida, nuestra atención fue totalmente a cada movimiento que hacía la pequeña. Lo mismo que las dos anteriores: le colocaron las gafas, la hicieron ingresar a la cápsula, se escuchó el motor de la máquina ser encendido y los papeles junto a la nieve artificial comenzaron a volar alrededor de ella.

Cuando los folletos dejaron de volar no se escuchó ningún otro ruido. La cápsula fue abierta y salió la niña.

—Tenemos a nuestro tercer y último ganador —anunció el animador. Mis amigas y yo estábamos con las manos entrelazadas. Era como si estuviéramos participando en algún _reality_—. El... —El animador frunció el ceño mientras leía el papel. Estaba ubicado de tal forma que no podíamos ver la imagen—. Perdón, es una señorita. ¡Isabella Swan!

Las tres nos quedamos mirando, anonadadas. Nuestras predicciones no se habían equivocado. Alice tenía un gran sentido de convicción. Por ella nos quedamos hasta el final, porque de lo contrario, no hubiésemos participado.

Rose me empujó apenas para que dé un paso adelante cuando el animador preguntó por Isabella Swan. Quería salir gritando "¡aquí, aquí!", pero tanto mi boca como mis pies, estaban entumecidos.

—¡Aw! —El animador suspiró teatralmente—. Esta chica es un amor. Su sueño es tener una cena con el actor Edward Cullen. —Todos los presentes rieron burlándose de mi deseo. Claro, como ellos habían pedido muchas cosas materiales... suspiré, no valía la pena que me ponga a pelear. Ya estaba hecho todo y ninguna de nosotras nos arrepentíamos.

—Dime, pequeña —le gruñí al tipo por llamarme así—. ¿Qué te llevó a pedir ese deseo? —Miré a mis amigas pidiéndoles ayuda.

—Bueno, porque Edward es mi actor favorito. —Me encogí de hombros—. Como toda fan, quiero conocerlo en persona.

—¡Esto es todo amigos! ¡Les deseamos una grandiosa Navidad y feliz culminación de año! Paz y prosperidad. —Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y se dispersaron. Tan solo quedaron los acompañantes de los otros dos ganadores junto a mis amigas.

Ellas tenían la sonrisa más grande que le permitían sus rostros. Seguro igual a la mía. Aún no podía creer que esto nos haya pasado. Lo denominaba milagro, ya que habíamos perdido las esperanzas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló Alice cuando me les uní. Aún teníamos que esperar un rato para concretar los premios—. Definitivamente, era nuestro ese premio. —Todas sonreímos—. Bella, tu expresión indicaba que querías matar al animador.

—¡Me avergonzó! —bufé, cruzándome de brazos—. Quedé como niña tonta delante de ciento de personas.

—Lo importante es que ganamos. Ahora tenemos que pensar qué usarás en la cena. Edward tiene que quedar embobado contigo. —Alice enroscó su brazo en el mío, brindándome la sonrisa maligna que indicaba que Iba a jugar conmigo como si fuera muñeca. Sería capaz de renunciar con tal de no ser _Barbie-Bella_.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la _Peti_. —Rose me guiño un ojo—. La lencería que compramos esta mañana es la indicada.

—¡No! —gemí—. ¿Ustedes creen que voy a tener sexo con él? —Las dos asintieron—. No, no, ya me pasó una vez. No habrá una segunda.

—¿Nosotras te garantizamos al_ perro_? —gruñó Rose y negué con la cabeza—. Jacob se garantizó solo. Pero nosotras metemos las manos al fuego por Edward.

—Están muy seguras, ¿no? —Me crucé de brazos.

—Como cuando dijimos que íbamos a ganar este premio. —Aseguró Alice. Bueno, tenía que darle crédito. Cuando vi la publicidad me dediqué a hacer avioncitos de papel con ella.

Una modelo salió e indicó que los ganadores la acompañáramos. Fuimos hasta las oficinas del centro comercial. Parecía que estaban muy aparte porque no se escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba afuera.

Nos hicieron sentar alrededor de una mesa de conferencias. Las otras dos personas se removían incómodas en sus asientos. Después de 15 minutos ingresaron dos mujeres con carpetas abrazadas a sus pechos.

—Siento tanto haberles hecho esperar. Pero hubo un inconveniente —comentó una de las mujeres mientras tomaban asiento en la misma mesa—. Primero que nada, los felicito. Ustedes han sido favorecedores de nuestros premios. Soy Tanya Denali y ella es mi compañera Kabi Strigman. Somos las encargadas de que se cumpla con todo lo prometido.

—Debo agradecerles por preferir nuestras instalaciones para hacer sus compras —dijo Kebi, poniéndose de pie—. Empecemos con el primer ganador… ¿Steve Royce? —El mencionado se puso de pie—. Sígame por favor. —La mujer se perdió por el pasillo seguida por el hombre.

Tanya llamó al segundo ganador y se fueron al rincón más alejado de la sala de juntas. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comencé a jugar mientras las mujeres se desocupaban y me atendían.

—Es un honor, señor Andrew, cumplir su deseo. —Tanya se puso de pie despidiendo al hombre. Ambos estrecharon las manos antes de que la puerta de salida sea abierta y aparezca Kebi anunciando que se había desocupado.

Cuando el hombre salió, guardé mi celular en el bolso que colgaba de mi brazo.

Las encargadas se sumergieron en una intensa conversación que no lograba escuchar. A cada rato Tanya alzaba la mirada hacia donde yo estaba.

Los nervios me iban a atacar, lo presentía, mis manos me sudaban y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—¿Isabella? —Miré a Tanya—. ¿Puedes sentarte aquí? —Asentí y me puse de pie. Mis piernas me temblaban mucho.

—Tenemos un problema —expresó Kebi, volteando a verme. Asentí, con el corazón hecho trizas—. El representante de Edward no quiere traerlo. En estas fechas él esta descansando. Recién terminó de filmar una película y ha pedido este mes para su familia.

—Puedes cambiar tu premio. ¿Un auto? ¿Un viaje? Algo, cualquier cosa que necesites. —No pude evitar hacer un mohín. No quería cualquier cosa, deseaba ver a Edward.

—¿Fue la última palabra del representante? —Tenía un poco de esperanza.

—Solo dijo que él no puede hacer que Edward venga a New York. Teníamos que comunicarnos directamente con él.

—Está con su familia en Londres. —Mis esperanzas crecieron al escuchar las palabras de Kebi.

Londres… tenía entendido que todos los Cullens se habían mudado a allí por la carrera de modelaje de Edward, pero no sabía que era definitivo. Aun así, la casa en Forks la seguían conservando.

¡Forks! ¡Eso era! Había salido de Forks cuando papá fue trasladado a Phoenix por motivos de trabajo. Desde los ocho años, Arizona se había convertido en mi nueva casa. Nunca más volví a pisar un pie en Forks.

Mis dos mejores amigas, Rose y Alice, también eran hijas de policías y cuando mi padre fue trasladado, él pidió a su personal, por eso ellas también se habían ido a Phoenix y yo no veía sentido ir de paseo o vacaciones a Forks.

—La familia de Edward tiene una casa en Forks, Washington, de seguro está allí —expliqué mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso. No encontraba mi celular, Alice se sabía de memoria ese número. Casi brinco de felicidad al sacar el móvil—. Mi amiga tiene el número de esa casa. —Le escribí un _whatsapp_ a Alice. Las mujeres me miraban con las cejas enarcadas.

—Lo que las fans saben... —murmuró Kebi.

—Yo no soy cualquier fan. Edward y yo estudiamos en el mismo instituto en Forks. Yo soy de allí y sé cosas que cualquiera no lo sabe. —¿Quién creían que era? ¿Otra fan psicótica? Bufé, detestaba que piensen eso de mí.

—Si fuiste compañera de él, ¿por qué no lo buscas por tu propia cuenta? —Le lancé una mirada matadora a Kebi por andar preguntando estupideces.

—Porque no tengo dinero suficiente. —Gruñí. Antes de que continúe con mis gruñidos, Alice envió el mensaje con el número de teléfono—. Este es el número. —Le pasé el teléfono a Tanya. Ella lo agarró y enseguida marcó el número.

—Voy a dejarlo en altavoz

—_¿Bueno?_ —Mi corazón salto de alegría. Esa era la voz de Esme. La suerte estaba de nuestro lado, definitivamente.

—¿Esme? —dije antes de que alguna de las otras dos mujeres diga algo—. Soy Isabella, Bella Swan.

—_¿Bella? ¡Oh, por Dios! Tu voz ya no es la de niña. Suenas como toda una mujer, cariño._ —Automáticamente, el sonrojo se arremolinó en mis mejillas.

—Esme, llamo por Edward. Escucha, me gané un premio en un centro comercial de New York y bueno, pedí tener una cena con él…

—_Pero Bella, no necesitas ganarte algo para verlo. Sabes que Edward encantado vuela a donde sea para encontrarse contigo._

—Lo sé, pero quiero darle una sorpresa y la única manera era esta. Aparte que no sabía que iba a ganar. —Me justifiqué. Las encargadas me miraban atentas, escuchando la conversación—. ¿Edward está por ahí? Su agente nos dijo que estaba de vacaciones con su familia.

—_Sí, aquí esta. ¿Te lo paso?_ —Esme soltó una risilla.

—Sí, pero yo no hablaré con él. Aquí están las gerentes del centro comercial y quieren hablar con él.

—_Él lo va a hacer. Es un gusto volver a escuchar tu voz. Espero verte pronto. —_Sonreí, Esme me adoraba y yo a ella, con galletas incluidas—. _Besos, en este momento bajo las escaleras, ya le paso la llamada. _

—Gracias, Esme. Adiós. —Le indique a Tanya que ella hable cuando Edward se ponga al teléfono.

Escuchamos como, muy animadamente, Esme le indicó a su hijo que tenía una llamada. La emoción en la voz de Esme era tan evidente...

—_¿Diga?_ —La voz de Edward hizo que mi corazón paralice su ritmo para iniciarlo descontroladamente. Mi respiración se aceleró, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, las manos se retorcían solas la una contra la otra. No tenía noción de mi cuerpo, había perdido por completo el control.

—Buena noches, Edward. Lamento llamarte tan tarde. Somos de _New York Center Shopping_. Hemos hecho un sorteo de "pide lo que deseas" y una de nuestras ganadoras desea una cena contigo.

—_Bueno… —_Edward sonó como que estuviera dudando. Cerré los ojos para evitar llorar si se negaba—. _No me comprometo en nada, pero tengo que estar en New York la siguiente semana, ¿te parece que podemos hacerlo en ese tiempo?_ —Tanya sonrió y asintió como si estuviera hablando con él en persona.

—Claro, por nosotros no hay ningún problema. Con lo referente a la fecha...

—_Eso acuérdalo con mi representante_. —La interrumpió. No cambiaba la mala costumbre de no dejar terminar a las personas hablar—. _En este momento le comunico a Garrett para que se pongan en contacto._

—Okay. Y… lamento haberte llamado a casa de tus padres.

—_En realidad, estaba esperando la llamada. Garrett me informó de ustedes._

—Sí, nos pondremos en contacto. Fue un gusto inmenso haber hablado contigo, Edward.

—_Sí, igual. Adiós._

—Adiós. —Al escuchar el tono que indicaba que la llamada había sido terminada, boté toda la respiración que llevaba contenida.

¡Había escuchado la voz de Edward! Tenía ganas de ponerme de pie y bailar. Quería celebrar con mis amigas.

Me había remontado al pasado, cuando apenas era una niña e iba a la casa de los Cullens a comer galletas y que Edward me explique los deberes. Aunque en realidad, iba a hacer rabiar a la novia de este porque no permitía ni que le coja la mano.

La siguiente hora pasó volando, entre acuerdos y desacuerdos con Tanya y Kebi acerca de dónde debería ser la cena, quién me recogería, la comida, etc. Estaba volviéndome loca. Y Alice que no paraba de enviarme mensajes con amenazas de acoso si no daba señales de vida.

**1 semana después…**

Hoy era el día que habíamos acordado la cena con Edward. Alice y Rosalie no me habían dejado respirar en paz ni un solo segundo. Desde las siete de la mañana las tenía en mi casa haciendo hidratación de piel, manicura, pedicura, alisando el cabello y etcétera, etcétera… Solo las soportaba porque confiaba en ellas para esta noche.

Me obligaron a ponerme un conjunto de lencería de encaje color rosa pálido. Muy lindo y tierno. Luego de eso vino el vestido un poco más encendido. La falda era de media campana y llegaba a la mitad del muslo, lo acompañó unas medias negras y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, cayendo sobre mis hombros en forma de cascada y maquillaje dorado difuminado con negro y brillo labial rosa.

Me miré al espejo, no parecía yo. En absoluto. Aquella chica que usa jeans, camisetas y Converse había desaparecido para darle paso a una mujer elegante. Me sentía satisfecha con el resultado.

—Siento que las tripas se me retuercen —comenté mientras jugueteaba con el celular en mis manos. Estaba esperando que Rose salga del baño para poder irme.

—Solamente sé tú y no te olvides de nosotras. —Alice me guiñó un ojo cuando apretó mi mano.

—¿Y si no se acuerda de mí?

—Si Esme se acordó de ti, Edward también. Demuéstrale que no eres esa niña que dejó hace tantos años. —Sonreí.

—Podemos irnos —anuncio Rosalie, parándose frente a nosotras con los brazos apoyados en su cadera.

—Está hermosa, ¿verdad? —Rose asintió fervientemente. Rodé los ojos. Me habían repetido lo mismo tantas veces que estaba comenzando a creer lo contrario y solo lo decían para convencerme.

Antes de salir de casa, cogí la gabardina negra que estaba en el armario que me cubría hasta las rodillas y me coloqué los guantes. Nadie se imaginaria cómo iba vestida por dentro.

La noche estaba fría pero el cielo, aunque los edificios cubrían la mayoría, se encontraba estrellado.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté al ver a mis amigas de pie discutiendo en el vestíbulo del condominio.

—Nada. —Alice sonrió "inocentemente" antes de enviarle un mensaje con la mirada a Rose.

—Eres cobarde, _Peti_. —Bufó Rosalie—. Toma. Llévate mi auto. —Mi amiga tendió las llaves del coche. La quedé mirando, Rose no confiaba a su "hijo" con nadie, peor conmigo que soy la mujer con más mala suerte del mundo—. Mira, Bella. Confío en ti. Coge las putas llaves y larguémonos porque me muero de frío. —Terminó gruñendo.

—No puedo aceptarlas. Estoy bien con mi auto. —Me quejé. En realidad, tenía miedo de que algo le pase al de ella.

—No vas a cualquier restaurante. Vas al _Gordon Ramsay_ —refunfuñando, cogí las llaves del auto. Rose tenía razón, no podría llevar mi Fiat uno a ese hotel.

¡Ugh! ¿Edward, por qué eres tan refinado?

Salimos del edificio, me dirigí al auto de Rose y ellas se fueron.

Entré, acomodé el asiento, encendí la calefacción y ajusté el cinturón de seguridad, puse el auto en marcha y me abalancé hacia la calle atestada de gente.

Era la primera semana de diciembre y, sin embargo, el ambiente navideño se sentía en el aire. Las personas, a pesar del frío, caminaban por las calles haciendo compras; las familias paseaban alegremente y los nervios hacían fiesta en mí.

El majestuoso edificio de "The London NYC" se alzaba ante mi vista. Era completamente elegante. Intimidaba en su gran magnitud.

Mi estómago gruñía por la anticipación, mis entrañas se retorcían y mis manos sudaban. Menos mal que mis piernas habían dejado de temblar.

Ingresé al parqueadero, el chico del valet parking se acercó. Tímidamente, le di las llaves y me encaminé hacia la entrada al restaurante.

Al ingresar todo estaba iluminado, había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, me sentí cohibida, nunca había estado en un lugar así. Lo más elegante que conocía era el restaurante de un hotel cuatro estrellas y hace algunos años atrás.

—Disculpe, señorita. —Salté asustada al escuchar la voz del maître detrás de mí—. ¿Tiene reserva?

—Eh... sí, a nombre de Tanya Denali. —El hombre asintió, buscando en el folder que estaba en sus manos.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Asentí—. Por aquí, por favor. —Me condujo entre las mesas hasta parar frente a una muy alejada de las demás. Estaba iluminada discretamente. Los manteles colocados pulcramente, lo mismo con la vajilla y los cubiertos. Todo en completo orden—. ¿Desea algo de beber?

—¿Agua? —El maître asintió mientras le hacía señas a uno de los meseros—. Ordenaré cuando venga el señor Cullen. —Sonreí disculpándome.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Si necesita algo, el mesero estará a su disposición. —El muchacho que estaba a su lado asintió.

—Estaré encantado de estar a sus pies. Seth Clearwater. —Guiño un ojo, haciéndome sonreír abiertamente.

—Le haré saber si necesito de ustedes, señor Clearwater.

—Señor, no. Me hace sentir viejo. Llámeme Seth, como mis amigos.

—Llámame Bella. —Asintió y se enderezó un poco mientras le sonrió torcidamente al maître que estaba serio a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¡Ella mismo lo pidió! —Hizo una mueca de niño regañado—. Tú mismo lo escuchaste.

—Discúlpelo, señorita. —Seth rascó su nuca sonrojándose.

Luego de que se fueran, me dediqué a jugar con la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre la mesa. Estaba nerviosa.

No veía la hora de que llegara Edward. No podía imaginar que se haya arrepentido.

¿Y si no venía? ¡Ugh! No podía disipar esos estúpidos pensamientos. Edward no le haría eso a una "fan", ¿no? Desconocía tantas cosas de él. No sabía si seguía siendo la persona que conocía, pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que deje de sacar conjeturas tontas, que seguía siendo el mismo hombre humilde que conocí hace años.

Alcé la mirada para dar un recorrido más, tratando de distraerme cuando lo vi.

No había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada. El cabello cobrizo despeinado, su rostro y cuerpo esculpido por los dioses.

¡Santos cielos! Si en televisión hacía babear a las mujeres… en persona las desmayaba.

El chiquillo que me llevaba a jugar, comer helados y protegía, se había convertido en un magnífico hombre.

Edward estaba hablando animadamente con unas personas en la puerta. A cada rato miraba hacia dentro del restaurante y yo escondía el rostro.

La camisa blanca desabotonada los dos primeros botones, el pantalón de tela pulcramente planchado y la chaqueta negra hacían la combinación perfecta en él.

Estrechando la mano de las personas que hablaban con él, se despidió amablemente. Cruzó unas cuantas palabras con el maître; se encaminaron hacia la mesa y mis amados nervios comenzaron a florecer más en mí.

A través del espejo lo veía acercarse lentamente. Las personas que estaban alrededor voltearon a verlo. Era imposible no hacerlo.

—_Señor Cullen, es un honor servirle. Seth se va a encargar de su mesa. Espero que disfrute su cena. Muy buena compañía… _—Me sonrojé al escuchar las últimas palabras que el maître le dijo. Aunque, según por lo que escuche, él era cliente del hotel y restaurante.

Su presencia eclipsó todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, en cámara lenta volteé en su dirección quedando cara a cara.

Él, que apenas abría la boca para decir algo, se quedó completamente mudo. Sus ojos me decían lo dudoso que estaba. Le sonreí y él parpadeó un par de veces para tragar en seco, recorriéndome con la mirada.

—¿Bella Swan? —preguntó en un susurro, asentí reteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que pugnaban por desbordarse de mis ojos.

—H-Hola, Edward… —murmuré tímida—. ¿Cómo…? —Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta con los fuertes brazos de él envolviéndome. Se sentía tan cálido estar ahí.

—¡Mi Bella! —exclamó, alejándose un poco para verme el rostro. De la emoción no me había dado cuenta que me había puesto de pie—. ¡Estás guapísima!

—Gracias. —Sonreí sonrojándome como una tonta.

—Y tus sonrojos… —Rió negando—. Me has engañado. ¿Mi fan número uno?

—¡Oye! —Di un pequeño empujoncito en su hombro, era como si no hubiésemos dejado de vernos nunca—. _SOY_ tu fan número 1. —Hice un puchero. Sonrió y volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

—Me parece mentira… —murmuró en mi oído—. Te he buscado… parecía que la tierra te había tragado.

—Siempre he estado pendiente de ti… —susurré de regreso. Su pecho se sentía tan confortable y cálido, un hermoso refugio para no salir nunca—. Desde tu primera película hasta la última.

—¿Por qué no me has buscado, peque? —gruñí y él sonrió. Detestaba que me llame así.

—¿Cómo te buscaría? —Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos que estaban llorosos. Sonreí—. ¿Vas a llorar? —Enarqué una ceja.

—No. —Me soltó para pasarse las manos por los ojos—. Estás mal. No voy a llorar. —Reí.

—Lo que tú digas, Edward. —Puso los ojos en blanco, señalándome la silla.

—¿Cómo has conseguido engañarme? —Bromeó, ayudándome con la silla.

—No te he engañado. Simplemente fue cuestión de suerte. —Él se sentó frente a mí—. Me alegro tanto que hayas accedido a reunirte con tu fan.

—Bella, por ti iría al fin del mundo. —Mi corazón se paralizó y pegó la carrera al escuchar esas las palabras, sonreí como la tonta enamorada que era—. Regresé, pero ya te habías ido. —Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Regresaste muy tarde. Dos años después de que te fueras, me marché del pueblo. Pasé horas enteras esperando una llamada tuya. —Me crucé de brazos mirando hacia los lados, recordar aquellas fechas me ponía de mal humor.

—Lo lamento tanto…

—No, Edward, no lamentaciones. Soy de las que creen que las cosas pasan por algo. —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón—. Ahora estamos aquí. Más _viejos_, conversando como los dos buenos amigos que solo tuvieron una _leve _separación.

—Estás hermosa. Te has convertido en una preciosa mujer. —Sonrió torcidamente. Me sonrojé como una adolescente, desviando la mirada avergonzada. Pero no lo podía evitar. No podía comportarme como una joven normal que estaba frente a su antiguo amigo y no su actor favorito—. Ya suéltalo, Bella…

—¿Qué? —Me hice la desentendida.

—Sé que quieres hacer o decir algo… —Me guiñó un ojo. Justo en ese momento Seth llegó a nuestra mesa con el menú en mano—. Gracias, Seth.

—De nada, jefe. —El muchacho se rió y se fue.

—¿Por qué el jefe? —susurré.

—No me cambies el tema… —Enarcó una ceja—. ¿Vas a soltar la sopa?

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Alcé las manos rindiéndome—. Quiero tomarme una foto contigo.

—Ven… —Hizo la silla para atrás y palmeó su pierna. Sonreí negando—. Ven. No muerdo.

—No, Edward. Ya no soy la bebé de seis años. —Lo miré acalorada.

—Isabella, por favor, seguirás siendo _mi _niña. Ven antes de que me levante y te alce. —Gruñí poniéndome de pie; caminé lentamente bordeando la mesa, tratando de no correr y refugiarme en su regazo. Delicadamente me senté en sus piernas, con un poco de vergüenza por las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor—. No te preocupes… soy el dueño de la mitad. —Me guiñó un ojo.

Juro que mi boca llegaba al suelo. ¿Edward dueño de todo esto? ¡Wow! No me lo había imaginado ni en mis más remotos sueños. Sabía que tenía dinero, _mucho _dinero, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Saca la cámara, que seguro está en tu cartera, para tomarnos la foto. —Avergonzada, tomé el celular y le saqué la lengua porque con el teléfono me era suficiente—. Ganaste, peque. Tomémonos esa foto y cenemos. Muero de hambre. —Giré el aparato para que el lente nos apunte y sonreí. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward ponga su boca sobre mi mejilla al momento que presioné el botón para fotografiarnos.

Al voltear el móvil para ver la foto, que por cierto estaba hermosa, Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y posó la cabeza en mi cuello. Casi caigo muerta en ese mismo instante. La respiración caliente que llegaba a mi piel no me dejaba pensar claro. Mis sentidos estaban alborotados, lo único que pensaba era en las mil y un maneras de desnudarlo… sacudí la cabeza. Edward simplemente me estaba tratando como antes, su _hermanita_ menor.

A los pocos minutos que me soltó y pude asentar mi trasero en la silla, llegó Seth preguntando por nuestras órdenes. Estaba tan distraída que no había alcanzado a leer el menú, así que le dije a Edward que haga el pedido por mí, confiando en su capacidad de elección, degustación y _experiencia_ con el cheff. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal, pero Edward pidió _"Sautéed Diver Scallops" _lo miré con una ceja enarcada. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

—Te va a encantar. Es marisco y a ti te gusta el marisco. —Asentí—. En serio, Bella.

—Lo sé. —Confirmé, pero esta vez haciendo una mueca de horror, Edward soltó una carcajada causando que mi pie, sin querer, vaya a golpear su fuerte y tonificada pierna.

—Lo siento… —dijo en medio de las carcajadas, inflé mis cachetes—. Ya está bien. Te va a gustar, lo prometo.

—Eso espero, Edward… eso espero… —Justo en el mismo instante que él iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, llegaron nuestros platos. Le gruñí—. Cuéntame de los chicos, ¿los has visto?

—Sí. —Metió un poco de la comida rara, que estaba deliciosa, a su boca. Masticó un poco antes de contestar—. ¿Jasper? ¿Qué es de la vida de Jasper? —murmuró para sí mismo—. ¡Ah, sí! Jasper es… ¿Jasper? Está metido en su compañía. Logró hacerse lugar en Seattle y ahora tiene uno de los mejores bufetes de arquitectos.

—Eso es bueno —comenté antes de llevarme un bocado a la boca—. ¿Y Emmett?

—¿Te acuerdas de Emmett? —Se sorprendió y sonreí asintiendo—. Era malo contigo. Recuerdo que te contaba historias de terror. Te hacías la _macha,_ pero en la madrugada me estabas llamando, tenía que esperar a que te durmieras para volver a mi sueño tranquilo.

—Era tu culpa por dejarme escuchar esos cuentos. —Lo acusé—. Pero dime, a qué se dedica.

—Emmett se dedica a su hijo. —Tragué de golpe—. Y a su trabajo. Es cardiólogo.

—Así que Emmett tiene familia… —murmuré. Y Rosalie que estaba emocionada con él. Debimos contemplar una de estas opciones.

—Bueno, su esposa murió de cáncer hace seis años. Está solo. —Se encogió de hombros. Una… ¿Buena noticia?—. ¿Sabes algo de Alice y Rosalie?

—Todos los días… —Jugueteé con mi comida antes de alzar la mirada y toparme con la de Edward. Esos profundos ojos verdes parecían escudriñar en mi interior—. No vivimos juntas, cada una tiene su departamento, pero ni lo pareciera… se la pasan en el mío todo el tiempo.

—¿Buenas amigas?

—_Muy _buenas amigas. ¿Podríamos hacerles una cita con los chicos? Todo este tiempo no han dejado de hablar de ellos. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Como no. Justo van a estar aquí la próxima semana. —Sonreí—. Podemos hacerles una cita a ciegas, ¿qué dices?

_Que las chicas me idolatrarían._

—No sé… no creo que les guste…

—¡Vamos, Bella! No seas aburrida. Sería genial. —Dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato en señal que había terminado mi cena. Él hizo lo mismo. Al poco tiempo Seth se acercó a nosotros para retirar la vajilla.

—Ya les traigo su postre —anunció antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué dices, les hacemos la cita sorpresa? —Edward pestañeó adorablemente y no pude reprimirme a acariciarle el rostro. Su piel era suave y tersa, parecía que era el cutis de una mujer.

—Está bien… pero si algo sale mal, será tu culpa. —Aceptó.

—¿Dónde irás esta navidad? —Sonreí tratando de no mostrar la tristeza que me embargaba, por primera vez la pasaría sola.

—En mi departamento. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Vienen tus padres? —Negué—. ¿Algún novio? —Abrí los ojos horrorizada.

—¡No! —chillé—. La pasaré sola. Mis padres no pueden viajar y yo tampoco porque el 26 tengo que trabajar.

—Ammm… ¿no tienes novio? —Negué y entablamos una conversación acerca de las, casi nulas, experiencias que había tenido.

Me hizo sentir bien al permitir que desahogue mi frustración con él. Me dio buenos consejos. Puedo decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida y que si tendría que morir mañana, lo haría tranquila.

El resto de la cena la pasamos entre risas, anécdotas de cuando era pequeña y me ponía en vergüenza. No podía creer que Edward se acordara de tantas cosas embarazosas, sin embargo, eran hermosos recuerdos de todo lo que pasé en mis cortos seis años con él.

El momento de la despedida fue horrible, me sentía como cuando él fue a mi casa en Forks y se despidió de mí. Ese día lloré como condenada a cadena a muerte y de seguro esta noche sería igual.

Intercambiamos números telefónicos, prometiéndonos el uno al otro que nos enviaríamos aunque sea un _whatsapp_ para no perder el contacto.

Edward solamente estaría una semana más en New York y después volaría a pasar vacaciones con su familia, hasta que sea marzo y pudiera viajar hacia Alemania para dos meses de grabaciones de una película.

Me acompañó hasta el auto y cariñosamente me deseó buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí tristemente, se sentía a una despedida de hasta siempre…

~•~

**N/A: Nos seguimos leyendo, mañana quizás, aun no lo sé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**24 de Diciembre…**

Los días que siguieron después de la cena fueron geniales. Pasar las tardes con Edward hizo que nuestra amistad se afianzara. Luego de las clases de la universidad y mi trabajo de medio tiempo, tenía a alguien esperándome en la puerta de mi departamento, dispuesto a secuestrarme o quedarse viendo cualquier estupidez en la televisión, _junto a mí._

La primera vez que lo hizo casi muero del susto, cuando terminé de subir las escaleras del edificio vi una silueta oscura pasearse en el pasillo. Enseguida pensé que eran algunas de las chicas, pero lo descarté al acordarme que ellas tenían llaves. Con miedo, me acerqué un poco más al interruptor de la luz y me llevé la sorpresa de que Edward estaba esperándome con una caja de pizza entre sus manos. Aliviada y feliz a la vez, me lancé a sus brazos procurando que la caja no se cayera.

Todos esos pequeños detalles que él tenía conmigo hacían que mi corazón se hinche de tal forma que parecía explotar. Ni siquiera le importaba la diferencia de edad que teníamos. Simplemente éramos Edward y Bella en nuestro mundo.

Obvio, mis ilusiones las mataban por las noches cuando mi imaginación cobraba vida y comenzaba a soñar. Él no era mi novio, era... nada para mí. Tan solo estaba siendo educado y amable con la niña que lo vio como un gran ídolo en la época de escuela.

Alice y Rose se encargaban de alimentar mis fantasías. Lo hacían para darme esperanzas, pero siempre terminábamos peleando. Ellas tuvieron su cita "a ciegas" con Emmett y Jasper, cosa que estaba resultando poco a poco. Me alegraba, pero a la vez les tenía envidia.

Hoy era 24 de diciembre y estaba sola. Completamente sola. Mis padres no consiguieron venir; tenía la esperanza de que mi _jefa_ se solidarice y me dé vacaciones esa semana para poder viajar a lo de mis padres, pero fueron inútiles, ella me necesitaba el 26 a la misma hora de siempre. Y por último… Edward. Había tenido que viajar hacia L.A por motivo de su nueva película y luego iría a Forks para pasar las festividades con sus padres.

No tenía a nadie, ni siquiera a un perro que me ladre, y eso me ponía de malhumor. Decidí no hacer nada para cenar y como ya era demasiado tarde para salir a comprar algo de comida, me puse mi pijama, encendí la calefacción en la sala y me tumbé en el sofá a ver una película de Navidad que pasaban en la televisión.

Una patética Navidad.

Las ganas de tomar chocolate caliente por el frío se acrecentaron, así que salí de mi cómoda cama improvisada, con frazadas y almohadas, para ir a la cocina.

Dejé la leche calentando a fuego lento mientras buscaba los condimentos para el chocolate. Cuando estaba por agregar las especies, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Era extraño porque nadie iba a venir. Había hablado con mis padres media hora antes y estaba segura que seguían en Phoenix, al igual que mis amigas que me habían llamado desde los teléfonos convencionales de sus casas y Edward... al abrir la puerta él estaba ahí. Sonreí, una inmensa sonrisa de tonta se posó en mi rostro al verlo ahí, al pie de la puerta de mi departamento.

—Hola... —dijo suavemente. Llevaba puesta una campera de cuero negra que cubría todo su torso, jeans del mismo color que estaban sujetos a su cadera y caían por las piernas moldeándose en ellas. En sus manos traía dos bolsas de papel marcada con la "M" de "McDonald's"—. ¿Puedo pasar o todavía no has terminado la inspección? —Me sonrojé con su pregunta. Solamente pude asentir haciéndome a un lado para que ingresara.

—Disculpa, solamente estoy en shock. —Cerré la puerta. Sonrió mirando al alrededor de la sala de mi departamento—. Toma asiento. Estoy haciendo chocolate con leche por el frío. ¿Quieres?

—Dejemos el chocolate para después, no cae con hamburguesas. —Alzó la bolsa que tenía en sus manos, meciéndola un poco—. Me gusta tu ropa. —El sonrojo de vergüenza apareció inmediatamente. Tenía puesto mi pijama que consistía en un abrigo de lana tres veces más grande que mi cuerpo, me llegaba casi a las rodillas y unos calcetines también de lana.

_¡Bravo, Bella! Tu mejor amigo, amor platónico, tu futuro esposo y el futuro padre de tus hijos platónicamente después de 12 años acaba de verte luciendo tu ridículo pijama. ¡Un buen comienzo!_

—Yo...uuuh, no sabía que ibas a venir... —murmuré cohibida. Este era el preciso momento en que me arrepentía por no seguir los consejos de Alice y no haberme puesto una de los tantos pijamas que ella me había regalado.

—No te preocupes, Bells, luces adorable así. —¿Existía un rojo más furioso para mis mejillas? Pues sí, apostaba en ese momento que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la nariz de Rudolph—. Traje hamburguesas porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Hay que agradecer que McDonald's está trabajando aún.

—Sí, sí, gracias. En realidad, como solo era yo en este departamento, no hice cena. Estaba lista para hacer un maratón de películas navideñas. —Edward rió quitándose la chaqueta, permitiéndome el deleite de su torso cubierto por un pedazo de tela gris. Mi vientre se contrajo de las ganas.

Me dirigí a la cocina, sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mío. Si seguía viendo ese torso, adivinen quién saldría violado... ¡Ja! Tiene que agradecerme por empujar mis ganas a mi interior. Su dignidad conmigo corría peligro.

—¿Qué te parece, Edward, si vas a la sala y me esperas como niño bueno? —Seguía de espaldas a él, buscando en los gabinetes de la cocina platos, servilletas y vasos para nuestra cena "navideña". Al sentir su presencia en el estrecho espacio agregué—: No es que vaya a desaparecer de aquí. —Señalé con mi dedo índice hacia la sala que estaba frente a la cocina y tan solo un mesón que hacía de pared divisoria.

—Está... bien. —Volteé por su tono de voz. Me sorprendió lo que vi; sus ojos me escaneaban de arriba a abajo y su mandíbula estaba tensa—. Voy al auto, se me quedó algo. —Asentí. Dejó las bolsas de comida y salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

Aproveché que no había distracción para acomodar todo frente a la televisión donde estaban pasando la película de "Rodolfo el reno", amaba la historia, pero apagué el televisor porque tenía que ser _madura_.

—¡Oye! —La voz de Edward me hizo saltar del susto. Llevé la mamo a mi pecho, tratando de controlar la respiración—. ¿Por qué apagaste? ¡Yo quería ver! —Hizo un puchero tan lindo que me obligué a no moverme porque, de lo contrario, lo iba a besar.

—¿Qué es eso? —En sus manos llevaba dos bolsas de papel.

—No existe la Navidad sin esto. —Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cocina.

Ese sujeto grande y de cuerpo musculoso se lo veía perdido ahí. Edward no era un hombre de cocina y verlo en ese lugar paseándose de un lado a otro me producía cosquillas en el vientre.

De las bolsas sacó dos botellas; una que claramente era vino y la otra... ¿Champagne? _Oh, esta noche promete._

—¿No ibas a pasar Navidad en Forks? —Me senté en una de las sillas altas que había frente al mesón. Edward volteó sonriendo.

—_Iba_, el secreto está en el pasado. —Rió—. Pero no quería que pases la Navidad sola. Emmett y Jasper están con las chicas y como tú no podías ir, mejor vine a pasarla contigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes alguna cava para poner el champagne?

—No, pero tengo una olla que puede servir. —Le señalé el gabinete de abajo del fregadero y se agachó a buscarlo.

—¿Hielo? —Puse la expresión de "¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿No sabes dónde puedes encontrar hielo?"—. Te pregunto porque no hay hielo ahí. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces se ha acabado. —Quería pegarme con cemento a la silla. El puchero hermoso estaba apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora en dó...? ¡Ya sé! Espérame aquí, ya regreso. —Cogió un vaso y la olla que iba a usar como cava y se dirigió a la salida. Fruncí el ceño, este hombre estaba loco.

Me levanté y volví a arreglar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina. Era una adicta a la limpieza, así que detestaba que alguien, que no sea yo, estuviera rondando por mis cosas. Edward era un completo desastre, siempre lo fue. Esme vivía regañándolo por no arreglar su habitación.

—Listo. —Volteé a verlo, estaba sacudiendo la nieve que había caído sobre su chaqueta. No me había fijado que tenía botas, unas de cuero negro, como de motociclista. Se acercó a mí, traía la olla entre sus manos y el vaso colgando de uno de sus dedos.

—¿Nieve? —Sonreí por su ocurrencia. Él se encogió de hombros dejando todo sobre el mesón.

—De algo tiene que servir, aparte de que estorbe en la calle y cause accidentes. —Puso el champagne dentro de la olla, detrás mío se puso a abrir anaquel por anaquel, me estaba desesperando, recién había ordenado todo y se estaba encargando de dejar todo tirado por ahí—. ¿Dónde están las copas? —Su voz detonaba frustración, reí.

—No tengo copas, Edward. No bebo ni jugo de uva. —Dio la vuelta para mirarme fijamente. Lo que había dicho parecía ser un insulto, su boca hizo un mohín.

—Sigues siendo aburrida. Pero agradece que haya regresado a tu vida. No importa, beberemos champagne en vasos. —Y los sacó del aparador.

Reí ante sus locuras. Nunca dejaría de ser el niño que todos mimaban, inclusive yo cuando era pequeña procuraba mimarlo con las pequeñas cosas que a él le gustaban. Por ejemplo, el pastel de chocolate con crema chantillí de mi madre; siempre que lo hacía le robaba un pedazo para llevarle al día siguiente mientras conducía al instituto.

Terminó de revolver la cocina y me arrastró hacia la sala para ver juntos "Rodolfo el reno", al salir la canción se puso a cantar, hincando mis costillas con su dedo para que lo acompañe.

_—Rodolfo was a reindeer, which had nose... —_cantó con su ronca voz_—. Grana and red as a unique brightness… —_El tiempo que había vivido en Inglaterra le habían hechos estragos con el acento. Tenía ese acento tan… sexy, me hacía imaginarlo moviéndose en mi interior, diciéndome cosas tiernas, dulces y amorosas al oído_—. All his colleagues laughed nonstop… —_Me picó con su dedo animándome a cantar junto a él. Puse los ojos en blanco y sonrió en grande sabiendo que había ganado_—._ _And our good friend, never stopped to mourn… —_Me uní a su canto.

Gracias que solo éramos Edward y yo en mi edificio, solo estaba la señora del primer piso, así que no escucharía el _concierto navideño_ que estábamos brindando en intimidad. Cerré los ojos y recordé la primera y última navidad que pasamos juntos.

Le insistí tanto a mi mamá para que aceptara la invitación que Esme le había hecho para juntarnos con su familia, y ya que mi padre tenía que trabajar, aceptó. Fue la mejor Navidad que podía haber recordado.

Cantamos muchos villancicos junto a los Cullens. Carmen, la hermana de Edward, me regaló una muñeca preciosa y Edward, un collar de oro fino con tres colgantes: una cruz, un ancla y un corazón. Nunca supe su significado, pero aquel regalo lo he llevado puesto durante doce años. Solo para dormir lo desabrochaba del cuello, como ahora.

Terminamos de cantar muy animados. Edward tocó mi nariz con su dedo antes de pasarme la hamburguesa. Ambos al mismo tiempo le dimos un mordisco causando que riéramos con la boca llena.

Después de la hamburguesa y un vaso de jugo de naranja, me acurruqué en su sofá con la cabeza en sus piernas. Las caricias que me brindaba en el cabello eran suaves, me hacían cerrar los ojos y deseaba pasar toda mi vida así, con él a mi lado.

—Por mí, vería todo el año "Rodolfo el reno". Me encanta _—_comentó poniéndose de pie y obligándome a sentarme en el sofá_—._ ¿Qué hora es? _—_Miró su reloj de pulsera, intenté empujar lejos el pánico. Quizás se había aburrido y se arrepintió de pasar Navidad conmigo. Pero todas mis dudas se fueron cuando se inclinó y de la olla sacó la botella de champagne_—. _Casi es medianoche. _—_Sirvió un vaso_—. _Debemos brindar y conversar un rato. ¿Te gustaría salir? No sé… ¿ir a bailar? _—_Llenó el otro vaso. Negué con la cabeza.

_—_Quisiera quedarme aquí, pero si…

_—_Nos quedaremos aquí._ —_Me pasó mi _vaso _de champagne, reí. Esta Navidad era completamente distinta, con la única compañía que podía haber deseado_—._ Cuéntame más. Me contaste que estás trabajando, ¿en dónde? ¿De qué?

_—_Estudio por la mañana didáctica y a la tarde hago control de tareas con una niña, pero ella está mal en una materia de la escuela y la mamá quiere que la nivele los días de vacaciones. _—_Hice una mueca por aquella desagradable mujer.

_—_¿Por qué trabajas? Charlie tenía un buen empleo… _—_Su ceño se frunció. Llevé mi mano entre sus cejas para alisar la arruga que se formó.

_—_Papá estuvo un buen tiempo de baja por un problema cardíaco. Luego de recuperarse las deudas lo atestaron. Así que lo único que se salvó fueron los fondos que tenía para mi universidad. _—_Sonreí restándole importancia al asunto, pero Edward me miraba fijamente.

—¿En qué universidad estudias? —Fruncí el ceño por la pregunta que me había hecho.

—En "Cornell University"... —Asintió tipiando algo en su celular—. ¿Por...? ¡Oh, no, Edward! —Me puse de pie cuando vi sus claras intenciones.

—¡Claro que sí! —Gruñó—. Mañana mismo tendrás todo pagado. Ya no vas a trabajar. Y quiero buenas calificaciones.

—¡No, Edward! —Me crucé de brazos refunfuñando. Detestaba que alguien pague por mí o me dé algo—. ¡No lo voy a aceptar!

—Qué pena...pero el 26 tendrás todo el semestre pago. —Sonrió torcidamente antes de acercarse a mí y ahuecar mi rostro entre sus manos—. Mírale el lado positivo; no tendrás que trabajar en feriado, no alejarte de tu familia… —La voz suave hizo que cerrara los ojos. Era un maldito manipulador, pero conmigo no podría.

—Me gusta trabajar. Me siento responsable de mí misma. De verdad, Edward, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa maligna entre sus labios. Me estremecí, pero mi cuerpo traicionero palpitó con deseo.

—Brindemos. —Me señaló el vaso que posaba en mi mano—. Porque esta Navidad me dejó el mejor regalo. Tenerte conmigo ha sido lo mejor en muchos años. —Acaricié su rostro mientras él cerraba los ojos. Delineé sus ojos, su nariz perfecta... sus labios. Mordí los míos.

—Porque esta Navidad ha sido la mejor en mucho tiempo. —Sonreí alzando la copa.

Justo, en ese preciso instante, la iglesia que estaba en la esquina de la calle dio las 12 campanadas indicando que era medianoche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me vi envuelta entre los brazos de Edward. Su pecho fuerte resguardándome de cualquier daño y sus brazos aferrándome a él, hicieron que me dé cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorada de él, incluso cuando era una chiquilla que no sabía qué era el amor. La misma sensación de alivio, de seguridad, de amor... la misma fuerza con la que me aferraba a él en el pasado se instaló en mi pecho. Sonreí. Él estaba aquí y no dejaría que nadie lo aparte de mi lado.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuré mientras me acercaba a sus labios y depositaba un beso casto e inocente en ellos.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró volviendo a abrazarme y enterrar su rostro en mi cuello.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que los fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaron a sonar. Lo arrastré hasta la ventana como niña pequeña. Siempre me había gustado verlos reventar en el cielo porque así se sentía mi corazón de tanta felicidad.

Edward se quedó parado atrás mío, con sus brazos enredados a mi cintura y las manos entrelazadas con las mías. Hice mi cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándome en su pecho fuerte. Mi corazón latía desbocado por la proximidad y la manera tan íntima en la que estábamos.

—Vamos, quiero que me cuentes más cosas de tu vida. —Tironeó de mi brazo llevándome de regreso hacia el sofá. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar acerca de nuestras vidas.

El tiempo corría sin control a nuestro alrededor, pero el vino y la botella de champagne nos entretenían. También teníamos 12 años sin contarnos cosas. Hablé y hablé como loca, como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida y él, pacientemente, escuchó cada cosa que salía de mis labios. Si era algún sufrimiento los mandaba a la "lista para desaparecer" por haberme hecho derramar lágrimas.

—¡Recuerdo ese día! —Reí negando con la cabeza—. Alice me ayudó, de lo contrario... Jessica, tu ex novia, se hubiese salido con las suyas.

—Parecías volar cuando saltaste a jalarle el cabello a Jessica. —Rió y vertió la última gota de champagne en su sistema—. Tuve que llevarte muy lejos —comentó muy emocionado. El brillo de sus ojos era extrañamente hermoso. Sus ojos verdes me tenían cautivada. Tanto que a ciegas intentaba verter el vino dentro del vaso. No podía desviar la mirada. Él la tenía enganchada con la mía.

—Ni me hagas acordar —murmuré avergonzada. No soportaba a Jessica y detestaba cuando me llamaba chiquilla—. No era mi culpa realmente. Alguien tenía que defenderme y tú no estabas cerca. Mejor ni me lo recuerdes… me dan ganas de abofetearte.

—¿A mí? —Se apuntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Asentí y bebí un poco de vino. Creo que ya llevaba una botella entera, pero no quería parar la charla tan amena que estábamos llevando—. Pero me odiaste… —murmuró cuando la risa se terminó.

—Porque te fuiste. —Me justifiqué rápidamente. Recordar el último día de clases me abría un gran agujero en el pecho—. No fue fácil para mí escucharte decir que no asistirías a la fiesta que tanto habíamos planeado ese año.

—¿Me sigues odiando? —Dejó la copa sobre la mesa de centro para acercarse un poco más a mi lado.

—¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que amo? —Parpadeó un par de veces, impactado. ¡Maldita boca! ¿No se podía mantener cerrada? Eso era algo que tanto ansiaba decírselo, pero no de esta manera—. Yo… eh… —Me tragué las palabras porque la boca de Edward, sorpresivamente, estaba sobre la mía besándome intensamente.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su sabor, dulce, un poco amargo y burbujeante por el champagne. Le di acceso a mi boca cuando su lengua indagó entre mis labios.

Era la sensación de estar volando en el cielo junto a las nubes. Gemí al sentir sus manos subir sobre mis patéticos calcetines de lana y al entrometerse por debajo del abrigo me acordé que no llevaba nada, solamente unas bragas de dibujitos. Su boca liberó mis labios, pero no abandonaron mi piel, bajó por mi cuello emitiendo pequeños gruñidos y aspirando profundamente.

—Amo tu olor… —murmuró dando un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se erice, me removí excitada. Las manos de Edward llegaron a mi pecho, masajeando suavemente—. No, aquí no —susurró cuando detuvo el movimiento de su mano sobre mi pecho. Quería pegarle y obligarlo a continuar.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté. Me senté al verlo al otro lado del sofá, con las manos enterradas en su cabello, tironeando—. ¿Hice algo mal?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente; sus ojos verdes habían desaparecidos para darle paso al tono oscuro, negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Dijiste que me amas. —Una carcajada salió de sus labios—. ¿Sabes cuánto te he deseado? —Se acercó más a mí y no hice el intento de retroceder. Quería que me dé caza como a una presa. Tragué en seco y negué—. Desde que te vi en el restaurante. Desde ese maldito día lo único que he pensado es en quitarte la ropa. Cómo te verías vistiendo solamente un liguero y zapatos de tacón. Soy muy fetichista, ¿lo sabías? —Volví a negar—. Y cuando abriste esa puerta vestida así… —Cabeceó un par de veces—. Mataste la voluntad que tenía contigo. —Mi corazón se quebró miles de pedacitos.

Las chicas se habían pasado cada día repitiendo que yo no solo era _huesos y pellejo_ como lo había dicho Jacob y Edward acababa de enviar a la basura todos los esfuerzos de ellas para convencerme de lo contrario en los segundos que duraron sus palabras salir de su boca.

—Solo soy hueso y pellejo. —Me reproché y pestañeé para retener las lágrimas. Tenía que sacar valor de donde no tenía para encarar toda esta absurda situación.

Edward no era para mí. Él era perfecto, un actor muy cotizado que podría andar con quien quisiera.

Y, ¿quién era yo? Una simple niña que soñaba con casarse con su actor favorito. La que en todo lo veía, aunque sea tan solamente un amor platónico.

Entonces, ¿cómo puede haberme dejado llevar por las ilusiones de mis amigas? ¡Argh! Era una tonta sin sentido.

—Mírame. —Con sus dedos hizo que alce la mirada—. ¿Tienes un espejo de cuerpo entero? —Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí señalando la puerta de mi habitación. Él cogió mi mano e hizo que me ponga de pie, caminamos hasta la recámara donde el armario estaba abierto y se veía claramente el espejo que estaba empotrado en una de las puertas. Nos paramos frente—. ¿Qué ves? —murmuró cerca de mi oído, su aliento me aturdió por unos segundos.

—¿A nosotros? —Negó con la cabeza antes de enredar sus dedos en mi abrigo y alzarlo, dejando mi torso desnudo, automáticamente alcé mis brazos para que la tela que me cubría sea separada de mi cuerpo. Era una escena completamente chistosa. Edward con su camiseta gris y pantalones jeans lucía como el _hombre_ que es. Pero yo… mi cuerpo solamente llevaba unas braguitas de dibujitos y calcetines marrón de lana que llagaban a mi rodilla y el torso completamente desnudo, lucía infantil, una persona que no pertenecía al lado de él.

—Quiero que te veas. —Bajó las manos por mis costados y con sus pulgares acarició mis pezones hasta dejarlos erectos—. No eres hueso y pellejo, la persona que te lo dijo no merece ninguna consideración. Eres una mujer hermosa, perfecta. He trabajado con modelos, actrices y mujeres que dicen tener excelente cuerpo, pero que no pueden ser comparadas contigo. Tienes un trasero respingón y adorable —posó una de sus manos en aquel sitio—, tu abdomen… ¿Cuántas actrices se hacen la liposucción para tenerlo _parecido_ al tuyo? ¡Muchas! Y no quedan así… —Jugueteó en mi ombligo.

Y tus senos… Bella, tus senos son espectaculares, como cuando admiras a una perla… más que eso. Tu rostro parece ser esculpido por un querubín, la nariz pequeña y recta, la boca con labios carnosos y esos orbes cafés que brillan intensamente. —Un suspiro abandonó mis labios. Las palabras del hombre que estaba detrás de mí me tenían en un torbellino de emociones—. Bella, _tú_ eres hermosa. _Totalmente_ _perfecta_.

Dichas las últimas palabras hizo que giráramos hasta quedar de espalda a la cama.

Sus labios capturaron los míos, mis manos fueron hacia su cuello enredando los dedos en los mechones cobrizos de su cabello. Retrocedimos hasta que caí sentada sobre el colchón. La mirada lasciva que me envió Edward hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera de placer. Este hombre iba a volverme loca en una noche.

—Sácate la camiseta —ordené. Me miró con una ceja enarcada, pero igualmente hizo lo que dije—. Te quiero desnudo. —Me aventuré un poco más. En menos de un segundo lo tenía parado frente a mí vistiendo su bóxer negro que resaltaba con la blanquecina piel.

—Hace calor —dijo antes de arrodillarse entre mis piernas y sacar lentamente los calcetines, dejando mi pálida piel al descubierto. Trepó por mi cuerpo, recostándome por completo en la mullida cama; suspiró en mi oído y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a través de mi mejilla hasta llegar a la boca y mordisquear mis labios para permitirle el acceso.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y estaba situado entre mis piernas moviendo las caderas haciendo que su pelvis choque con la mía y sienta la _gran_ erección rozar sobre la tela que cubría mi sexo.

Una vez que terminó de comerse mi boca, comenzó a depositar besos bajando por la barbilla, lamiendo mi cuello hasta llegar al canal entre mis senos. Dirigió la boca hacia el derecho y la mano al izquierdo, haciendo los mismos movimientos, estimulándome al doble. Me miró a través de sus pestañas antes de mordisquear el pezón. Mi espalda, de forma involuntaria, se arqueó dándole más acceso a mi cuerpo. Solté un gemido audible al verlo soltar mi pezón que estaba entre sus dientes.

—Eres hermosa, _muy_ hermosa. —Sonrió con diversión como acordándose de algo, pero sin dejar de trazar su camino sobre mí—. Y esta herida —pasó su mano sobre la cicatriz que tenía del apéndice—, esta herida forma parte de tu belleza.

La besó de tal manera que las lágrimas querían desbordarse de mis ojos. Nunca ningún hombre me había tratado de esa manera... tan dulce. Siguió con sus besos bajando por mi muslo mientras retiraba mis bragas, mi rostro se enrojeció, pero ni siquiera intenté taparme, sus intensos ojos verdes no permitían que me mueva. Sus besos se detuvieron en mi rodilla y alzó la cabeza mirándome fijamente con picardía.

Recuerdo esta cicatriz, ese día me sentí tan mal... Había permitido que mi bebé se lastime. Creo que nunca me lo perdonaré. —Depositó besos tiernos en mi rodilla. Las lágrimas no se pudieron contener y salieron a flote.

Sus besos se hicieron intensos a medida que iba subiendo por mis piernas. Besó, mordió y lamió, haciendo que mi garganta murmure sonidos incomprendidos en contra de mi voluntad. Posó su nariz sobre mi sexo y siseé de placer al sentir su aliento en la parte más recóndita de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos hicieron de las suyas a medida que él iba ascendiendo en mi cuerpo. Tocaban todo lo que estaba a su paso volviéndome loca. Lo quería dentro de mí, pero él disfrutaba torturándome.

—Edward... —Jadeé cuando sopló sobre mi seno sensible.

—No suelo ser presumido, pero esta noche te aseguro que disfrutarás. —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en mi rostro al escucharlo decir aquello con su voz ronca.

Como pude pataleé un poco para dejar mis piernas libres y valerme de ellas para bajarle el bóxer, y con un poco de su ayuda salió volando por los aires. Ambos soltamos una risilla antes de regresar en lo que estábamos.

Mi cuerpo respondía a cada caricia, traicionándome. Él se acercó con una calma extraña y los ojos brillantes acariciándome como si fuera una joya rara, preciosa. Me hacía sentir así. Nuestras miradas encontradas pedían estar uno en el otro. Sin más demoras, acercó su boca a mi oído.

—¿Estás lista, hermosa? —Regresó a mirarme y asentí con timidez.

Abrió mis piernas para colocarse entre ellas, sentía su punta rozar mi entrada, lo que hizo que me remueva ansiosa por tenerlo dentro mío. Poco a poco se abrió paso entre mis pliegues, invadiéndome por completo. Como no había tenido contacto sexual desde hace meses, sentí un poco de incomodidad que enseguida fue reemplazada por el deseo y el placer que me proporcionaba el hombre que estaba sobre mí.

Bajé la mirada para ver ambos torsos desnudos fundiéndose en las caderas, mordí mi labio. Necesitaba que Edward comience a moverse porque iba a reventar de agonía. Moví mi cadera, él secundó el movimiento y lentamente, mientras miraba a mis ojos, se meció en mi interior. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme, como queriéndome decir algo que no se animaba. Pero ese algo era _bueno_, o eso quería creer.

Los gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos eran acallados con nuestras bocas juntas. No podía parar de besarlo. Besarlo era lo que más había imaginado soñar. Pero tenerlo encima anclado a mí, era un completo sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Levantó mi pierna sobre su cadera para acceder a un nuevo ángulo, siseé con un poco de dolor, se dio cuenta y su rostro se descompuso, dejando de moverse.

—No… —Jadeé y sacudí mi cadera, desesperada porque no pare. Solamente me dolía un poco porque él era… ummm, grande para mí.

—¿Te duele? —Los ojos reflejaban preocupación. Negué haciéndolo sonreír—. Mientes, pequeña —murmuró reanudando la marcha que llevaba en mi interior. Sin darme cuenta había bajado mi pierna y la colocó de regreso en su cadera, mordí mi labio. Iba a comenzar a amar esta posición, lo sentía más adentro, si eso era posible.

Mis piernas se ajustaron a su alrededor y una corriente recorrió mi columna vertebral para instalarse en mi vientre. Sentí a Edward envolverme en sus brazos usando un poco de fuerza a la vez que ambos nos estremecíamos por la fuerza en la que el placer quería culminar con nosotros.

Era solamente una bomba de tiempo para que la electricidad, alojada en mi vientre, explotara haciéndome gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de Edward. Él tampoco aguantó mucho tiempo, se vino cuando comenzaba a recuperarme, a lo que volvió a reaccionar mi cuerpo y un pequeño orgasmo acompañó al suyo.

Con la respiración errática, él cayó sobre mí, aún en mi interior y yo ladeé la cabeza para poder aspirar oxígeno mejor y que la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir haga su acto de presencia.

Fue una sensación tan extraña… algo que jamás había sentido. Placentera y relajante.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando escuché un fuerte ronquido a mi lado, giré la cabeza para encontrarlo dormido con la boca abierta.

Me había olvidado que estaba borracho.

Sentí la necesidad de acurrucarme a su lado y así lo hice, cuando mi cuerpo se amoldó al suyo, Edward se acomodó de tal manera que quedé debajo de él, con una pierna entrelazada con la mía y un brazo anclado a mi cintura, cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar hacia el sueño.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sol dando directamente en mi rostro. El día estaba espléndido a pesar que toda la noche había nevado. Las risas de los niños de vecindario se escuchaban hasta el tercer piso que era donde quedaba mi departamento.

Miré el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, eran las 11 am, pero no quería levantarme. Estaba calentita gracias al cuerpo de Edward que seguía cubriéndome.

Ladeé mi cabeza para toparme de frente con los labios carnosos y entre abiertos, invitándome a ser besados. Un suspiro se escapó de mi interior. Me parecía mentira que él estuviera en mi cama, sujetándome de esa manera tan protectora y desnudo. Besé sus labios antes de salir de debajo suyo sin despertarlo.

Fui a la ducha, dándome un rápido baño para poder preparar el desayuno. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar lo que había hecho en la madrugada con Edward. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, encendí la televisión, como era mi costumbre.

Escuché que hablaba con alguien, de seguro era el agente o la familia que lo habían llamado al celular. Emocionada, me apresuré a terminar el desayuno cuando la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió. Volteé con una gran sonrisa que desapareció al instante que vi la expresión abatida que tenía.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —Fingí una gran sonrisa.

—Bien. —Bajó la mirada hacia el celular que estaba en su mano—. Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Caminó hasta la puerta, por un momento mi corazón me gritaba que lo detenga, pero mi razón decía que no, que él iba a regresar aunque sea para darme un beso de despedida. Pero nada de eso sucedió, regresé en sí cuando escuché la puerta ser cerrada con un poco más de fuerza.

Si mi vida fuera una película, el efecto especial empleado en esa parte sería el de un cristal estrellarse contra el suelo. Mi corazón se quebró en miles de pedacitos al saber que ni las _gracias_ me había dado.

**EPOV**

El sonido estridente de un celular me sacó de mi más profundo sueño. Detestaba cuando algo así pasaba. Con los ojos cerrados, para que el sueño no se escape, tanteé el lado de la cama donde siempre dejaba el móvil, no estaba. Gruñí al no encontrarlo en su lugar habitual.

—¡Maldición! —Gemí. Abrí los ojos y vi que todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así, la cabeza parecía querer reventar por el dolor.

Miré a mi alrededor, desorientado. No estaba en mi habitación, no podía diferenciar el color de las cortinas, pero tenían flores bordadas delicadamente; todo recogido en perfecto orden, excepto la cama, las sábanas estaban enredadas en mis piernas y estaba… _desnudo._

¡Diablos! Vinieron a mi cabeza retazos de escenas que pasaron en la noche; los ojos de Bella iluminarse al verme parado en la puerta de su departamento, lo bien que lo pasamos hasta medianoche cuando toda mi fuerza de mi voluntad se fue al piso con su simple y tierno beso. Cada palabra susurrada, gemido, suspiro… todo volvió a mi cabeza.

Había arruinado lo único inocente y puro que quedaba en mi vida. No debí seguir el impulso de regresar a New York para que una noche especial no la pase sola. Me había prometido miles y miles de veces que no la vería como algo más que una pequeña hermana que necesita protección y cuidado.

Quise ponerme a llorar y retroceder el tiempo para no quebrar lo más frágil de mi corazón: _Bella_.

El sonido del celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Lentamente, me puse de pie para no tentar a mi descoordinación. Seguí el sonido hasta dar con mis jeans que estaban sobre una silla.

_Garrett._

—¿Diga? —carraspeé.

_—¡Al fin contestas!_ —Su voz sonó a reclamo. Gruñí, suficiente mierda tenía con lo de anoche_—. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En casa. —Mentí. No quería que comience con los sermones de "te lo dije".

_—Acabo de llamar a tus padres y ellos me respondieron que no has regresado de Los Angeles. Llamé a tu casa y Sue me dijo que no estabas. Pero no importa, necesito que estés a las siete de la noche en "Universal Studios" para la prueba de vestuario._ —Cuando mi representante se proponía ser un dolor de culo, lo lograba.

—Garrett, estoy en New York, dudo mucho que logre llegar a esa hora a Los Angeles. —Me quejé tratando de tener una ventaja, pero la risa malvada que atravesó el parlante, que hizo que mi cabeza duela con más fuerza, me dijo que no lo había conseguido.

—¡_Ya sé que estás en New York!_ —Bufó—. _Por eso tienes una hora para que vayas al aeropuerto y tomes el avión que te está esperando._ —Casi muero de la impresión.

—¿Una hora, Garrett? —Gemí—. Una hora se me va de aquí al hotel. ¿Puedes aplazar el viaje una hora más?

—_Una hora, Edward. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Nos vemos._ —Ni siquiera me dejó despedirme, al momento que iba a abrir la boca, ya había colgado.

Regresé a sentarme en el filo de la cama, _la cama de Bella_. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, tironeando del cabello. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así? ¿Con qué cara saldría? ¿Qué le diría? Tantas preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, pero ni una tenía respuesta. Quería tener un sistema de teletransportación para no tener que atravesar la sala, ni verla.

A la única conclusión que llegué es que tenía que vestirme y salir a afrontar la situación. Tomé mi ropa y me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, sin detenerme a pensar si estaba bien o mal lo que iba a hacer.

En el baño lavé mi rostro e intenté acomodar mi cabello. Salí sin mirar atrás, llegué a la puerta y respiré profundo con la mano puesta en el pomo. Lo giré y el olor a comida abundó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mi estómago ruja del hambre.

El rostro de Bella se descompuso al segundo que posó sus ojos en mí. De seguro mi expresión decía lo arrepentido que estaba de todo esto. Ella era como mi hermanita pequeña, la niña que alegraba mis días en el instituto, la niña que se había convertido en toda una mujer y que yo había arruinado.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —No lograba alzar la mirada, mis ojos estaban fijos viendo el celular que estaba en mi mano, como si fueran a darme la respuesta a todo.

—Bien —murmuré. _Es ahora o nunca, Edward_—. Tengo que irme. Adiós. —No permití ni que contestara, salí de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo. Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y trepé al auto alquilado que se encontraba en la vereda del condominio.

A la velocidad de la luz, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, conduje por las calles de New York hasta llegar al hotel. Gianna, la recepcionista, me recibió con una gran sonrisa a la cual no correspondí como era habitual en mí. En grandes zancadas llegué al ascensor. Había mucha gente esperando. No quería que nadie viese mi estado de ánimo deplorable en que estaba; si alguien tomaba una foto de mí era capaz de lanzarme sobre esa persona.

Golpeé el piso con la punta del zapato demostrando lo ansioso que estaba por esperar. Si no tuviera que subir 15 pisos, lo hubiese hecho por las escaleras. Las personas volteaban a verme.

—¡Al fin! —exclamé cuando el timbre del ascensor nos indicó que estaba en la planta. Entré sin esperar que lo hagan las mujeres, olvidándome de ser caballero. Ellas murmuraron cosas, no tan buenas para mí, pero no me importó. En el bolsillo mi móvil vibraba.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se detuvieron en el piso donde estaba mi suite, salí corriendo, tal como entré, sin importarme las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encontraban a mi paso, caminé apresuradamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 123. Pasé la tarjeta por la ranura, la luz verde me indicó que podía ingresar. Me quedé estático en mi lugar, mis pies no respondían a la orden de caminar.

¿Que había hecho? Había tratado a Bella como si fuera una de las tantas mujeres que pasaron por mi lado. Ella no se había convertido en eso. No, ella no era una simple mujer. Ella era Bella, _mi Bella_. Quería regresar y decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Pero estaba confundido. Tantas veces había sonado que la encontraba. Que sería una hermosa mujer, porque la niña lo era. Miles de veces me atormenté pensando en que alguien estaría en su cama, compartiendo tantos secretos íntimos.

Ahora que la encontré, fui un estúpido por salir corriendo como el cobarde que era. Debí haberme quedado a afrontar las consecuencias. ¡Mierda! ¡Me dijo "te amo"! Y no era el "te amo" que sabía decirme con su dulce inocencia cuando era pequeña. No, era un "te amo" cargado de emociones. ¡Y cuándo la tenía debajo de mi cuerpo retorciéndose! La mirada cegada de pasión, de deseo… era de esas que no necesitan palabras porque sobran.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, había metido las cuatro muy al fondo y no había poder humano que me salvara. Quizás Bella tan solo quiera mis bolas en bandeja de plata. No podría ni quejarme porque fui yo, de idiota, el que salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Con ganas de patear traseros, especialmente el mío, ingresé a la habitación, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y lo menos que quería era escuchar los reproches de Garrett. Mientras daba vueltas en el cuarto iba despojándome de la ropa. Cuando quedé desnudo me metí a la ducha. El agua salió caliente, sin embargo, mi cuerpo tenía frío y no calentaba. Era completamente extraño.

Me estaba enjuagando cuando el iPhone empezó a sonar. Según la canción que estaba sonando era una llamada de Emmett… terminé de ducharme rápidamente, pensando en que a esta hora debería estar en el aeropuerto tomando un vuelo privado para ir a Los Angeles.

Mientras me vestía el celular volvió a sonar. Bufé descolgando la llamada, sin ver quién era.

_—¿Dime cómo te las arreglas para cagar las cosas en una sola noche?_ —gritó Emmett.

—No sé de qué hablas, Emmett. —Bueno, sí, ya sabía qué era lo que quería decirme; solo estaba aprovechando que no lo tenía a mi lado.

_—¿Cómo que no sabes?_ —Gruñó—. _¿Qué le hiciste a Bella para que las chicas estén armando maletas?_

—Me acosté con ella anoche. —Esperé escuchar un insulto o grito, pero nada de eso sucedió. Al contrario, el silencio se apoderó del teléfono.

_—¿Y?_ —Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y, qué?

_—¿Y? ¿Eso fue todo?_ —¿Ah? Ya me hacía la idea de ver la mano de Emmett salir por el móvil, tratando de asesinarme_—. Escúchame, Edward_. —Suspiró—. _Déjate de complejos. Aquí las chicas están armando maletas porque recibieron una llamada de Bella. Ve a arreglar el asunto antes de que nosotros lleguemos y te partamos el culo en miles de pedazos._

—¿Qué crees que se le dice a la chica con la que te has acostado? —Bufé—. No podía ni verla a la cara… —Pasé una mano por mi rostro—. Ella era como mi hermanita. He arruinado todo.

_—¡Ni que pendejadas más! —_Gruñó—. _Rosalie también fue mi apadrinada y me he acostado con ella. Apuesto que Jasper ha hecho lo mismo con Alice. ¿Te acuerdas lo que decíamos cuando estábamos en el instituto? Nosotros íbamos a cuidar a esas niñas porque iban a ser hermosas… _

—Pero era una broma, nunca lo tomé en serio... —Interrumpí sus palabras—. No sé qué hacer. —Gemí frustrado.

_—Lo único que tú tienes que hacer es levantar tu culo e ir a solucionar tus traumas._ —Emmett sonaba muy serio, nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz, ni siquiera cuando regañaba a su hijo_—. Y por favor, no la sigas cagando, que embarras a los más inocentes con tu mierda._

—Ew, Em, eres asqueroso. —Hice sonidos de arcadas tratando de aligerar la _pequeña _conversación que estábamos llevando.

_—Entonces, no seas pendejo y arregla tus asuntos como el hombre de 30 años que eres_. —Puse los ojos en blanco, mi amigo que me recuerda mi edad y la siguiente piedra de tropiezo.

—Gracias,Emmett. Te dejo, voy de salida al aeropuerto.

_—¡Aguanta ahí, camarada! ¿A dónde vas?_

—A Los Angeles, tengo prueba de vestuario. —Restregué mi rostro—. Voy retrasado y apenas me he puesto el bóxer, tengo que hacer milagro y aparecer en el aeropuerto en 10 minutos.

_—Tiene que hacer milagros para que Bella te perdone y te vas a lamerle el trasero a lamerle el trasero al perro de tu agente..._ —Emmett suspiró—. _Suerte con eso. Solo te informo que al final de la carrera lo único que te queda es tu familia; no fans, no agente. Solo familia. Y la mujer que esté a tu lado._

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Quizás si después regreso a implorar perdón...

_—¡No! Después puede ser demasiado tarde_. —Rugió—. _Trataré de retener a las chicas. Tú trata de que Bella perdone lo cabronazo pendejo que eres_.

—Garrett me va a matar.

_—Garrett te dejará tirado en la calle una vez que nadie se interese en ti para alguna película. Se buscará un nuevo representado. Ya me contarás un cuento._ _Ahora, mueve ese culo y sé romántico. Adiós._

—Adiós. —Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome confundido.

¿Qué hacer? Si no voy a la prueba de vestuario, me catalogarían como un engreído más del mundo farandulero.

¿Era eso lo que en realidad quería para mi carrera? Me valía lo que la gente comience a pensar de mí. En 12 años de carrera nunca me han tildado de malcriado engreído y eso era un récord. Me encogí de hombros para mí mismo frente al espejo, necesitaba ir al departamento de Bella, verla e implorar de rodillas que me perdone.

Me vestí sin mirar qué iba a usar, apagué el celular y lo metí en el cajón del velador. Por primera vez no me interesó saber que me había ganado un regaño de Garrett.

Así mismo como entré al hotel, salí. El sol me saludaba brillando en el cielo. La nieve de la noche anterior había sido recogida en su mayoría. Hacía frío, subí el zipper de la chaqueta y metí las manos a los bolsillos mientras caminaba al parqueadero del hotel donde estaba el auto de alquiler.

Una vez montado en el coche, lo encendí metiendo marcha, apenas toqué calle cuando le subí la velocidad.

Al llegar a la calle de Bella, parqueé en el mismo lugar donde el vehículo había pasado la noche. Unos niños estaban jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Sonreí, recuerdo como Bella se empeñaba a que la lleve tirando del trineo que habíamos construido; ella amaba resbalarse de pequeña loma que estaba atrás de mi casa. Siempre que soltaba el trineo para que ella se deslice lo hacía con un nudo en el estómago por el miedo a que se estrelle en uno de los árboles que estaban por los bordes.

Gracias a Dios, nunca pasó algo así. Respiré hondo antes de ingresar al portal para tocar el timbre del departamento. Anoche había tenido suerte cuando una pareja iba saliendo y por casualidad dejaron la puerta abierta.

—¿Hijo? —Volteé a ver a la mujer que me llamaba desde la puerta del portal—. Está abierta, puedes pasar.

—Gracias. —Sonreí en grande.

Fui directamente hacia la puerta, empujé para abrirla y entré. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, corrí hacia las escaleras y las subí de dos en dos, no me detuve hasta estar frente al departamento. Toqué el timbre y metí las manos en los bolsillos. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, hasta que esta fue abierta y la imagen de Bella apareció frente a mis ojos. Estaba enojada, eso me lo decía su arruguita entre las cejas. Los ojos estaban apagados y tristes, quise acercarme, pero la mueca de desagrado que tenía en sus labios me lo impidió.

—Hola —murmuré.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono rudo que empleó fue un golpe directo a mi corazón.

—Se me quedó algo. —Ella suspiró antes de hacerse a un lado, dejándome espacio para entrar.

—No he arreglado la habitación. Recoge lo que sea que se te haya olvidado y vete, por favor. —Gruñó mientras pasaba por su lado.

—Lo que se me quedó no está en la recámara, está aquí, en la sala. —Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la cocina.

—Búscalo y vete, por favor. —Caminé en su dirección sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que estaba de espaldas.

Vestía un pantalón de deportes holgado, un suéter que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas, estaba descalza y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, algunos mechones estaban fuera del lazo, haciéndola ver exquisita.

Saltó del susto cuando pasé mis brazos por su cintura atrayéndola a mí, se tensó y comenzó a revolverse para zafarse.

—¡Suéltame! —Gruñó tratando de aflojarse de mi agarre—. ¡Suéltame o...! —Sus palabras quedaron atragantadas en su garganta al sentir mi mano colarse por debajo de su pantalón.

—¿O qué? —susurré en su oído. Gemí sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra mi mano y acaricié sobre la tela tragando un gemido—. ¿O qué, Bella? Dímelo...

—O... ¿Edward, podrías quitar la mano de ahí? —Ladeó la cabeza y una sonrisa maligna asomó en sus labios—. Juro que si no me sueltas voy a gritar tan fuerte que... —Pegué mis labios a los suyos para que deje de amenazarme. Gimió, la volteé para quedar frente a ella y besarla como corresponde.

Delineé sus labios con mi lengua haciéndola gemir. Mi mano fue hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y la colé por debajo de sus prendas.

—Edward... —murmuró cuando mi dedo índice contorneó sus labios íntimos que estaban húmedos, mi pene se revolvió incómodo. Dejé abandonada esa zona de su cuerpo para poder quitarle la blusa, encontrándome con sus senos firmes apuntándome.

Antes de que ella ponga objeción alguna, mis labios bajaron hacia uno de sus pechos, acaparando todo lo que podía a mi paso. Besé, lamí y mordisqueé sus pezones hasta que estuvieron rojos y sensibles. Bella gemía y sus manos estaban enterradas en mi cabeza jalando el cabello.

Regresé a sus labios e introduje la lengua, recolectando los gemidos de ambos en nuestras bocas; mis manos traviesas fueron directo a su trasero, acercándola más a mí para rozar mi erección en su pelvis. Necesitaba frotarme en algo, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, reclamarla como mía y asegurarme que nadie más vuelva a mirarla.

Mis manos fueron hacia su pantalón para bajarlo por sus largas piernas, pero me topé con el nudo que había hecho con los cordones que lo ajustaban a su cintura. Por más que tironeé, esa cosa no se desató, estaba volviéndome loco.

—¡Arg! —Gruñí tirando con fuerza—. Sácate eso, Bella. —Me separé de ella con la respiración pesada. Llevó sus manos hacia el cordón y tiró de un lado, dejando caer el pantalón a sus pies. Tragué en seco. Bella llevaba puestas unas bragas color rojo de encaje que contrarrestaban perfectamente en su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró tímidamente. Dio una vuelta en su propio puesto, dejándome ver un excelente ángulo de su trasero.

—Perfecto. —Tragué en seco. En realidad, perfecto era muy poco comparado con ella. Era una diosa, una mujer que... dejaba sin palabras.

—Gracias. —Sonrió sonrojándose.

Envolví mi brazo en su cintura atrayéndola a mi lado. Besé suavemente sus labios para disfrutar el dulce sabor de su boca. El olor a fresas me tenía completamente excitado. Quería darle contra la pared, pero también quería ser suave.

La arrinconé entre mi cuerpo y la pared mientras acariciaba su sexo sobre las bragas. Las manos de Bella fueron hacia la pretina de mi jean y tanteó hasta que dio con el zipper. Lo desabotonó y bajó. Solté una risita al ver cuál era el problema.

—Sácate los zapatos, Edward. —Se cruzó de brazos. Así como estaba era una diosa por completo. Las mejillas sonrojadas y cruzada de brazos mientras me miraba de una manera retadora.

Mi erección reclamó ser libre. Bajé el cierre de las botas y las pateé hasta dejarlas tiradas por la sala, aproveché para retirar el jean y la camiseta, quedándome solamente con el bóxer puesto.

Sonreí torcidamente antes de inclinarme un poco y alzar a Bella para que enganche sus piernas en mi cintura. Comencé a besarla endurecidamente, sin esperar respuesta liberé mi erección e hice a un lado su braga para enterrarme en ella.

Callé cada gemido con mi boca, devorándola mientras entraba y salía de su interior. Se sentía estrecha, caliente, húmeda. Nunca antes mi corazón había tenido la sensación de querer estar con alguien como la tenía ahora. Él quería a Bella y yo también. Ambos la queríamos junto a nosotros.

La miré a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, observándome fijamente con un intenso brillo mientras bombeaba dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó y me apretó en su interior. Mi miembro se hinchó dentro de ella indicando que estaba por llegar. Metí la mano entre nosotros, con el pulgar froté su clítoris hasta que ninguno de los dos soportó el orgasmo y nos dejamos ir.

Con las reparaciones erráticas, nos quedamos mirando, apoyé mi frente en la suya y le sonreí. Fue tan intenso que apenas podíamos controlar el oxígeno que entraba a nuestros pulmones.

Bella tenía sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura, caminé en esa posición hasta el sofá y me senté con ella en mi regazo.

—Perdóname —susurré pasando mis manos por su rostro retirando el cabello de su frente—. Fui un idiota. Tenía miedo. Yo... yo no sabía qué hacer.

—Sip. —Asintió sonriendo—. Pero prométeme que nunca más te irás así.

Sonreí como estúpido por sus palabras.

—Hecho. Nunca más pasará algo así. —Besé sus labios—. Eres mi sueño... —murmuré jugando con la cadena que estaba rodeando su cuello.

Bella se abrazó a mi cuerpo, la ajusté más a mí y besé el tope de su cabeza. Cerré los ojos, estaba cansado y con hambre. Pero primero tendría que dormir para poder tener ánimos para salir con ella a comer a algún lado.

.

.

.

**Epílogo.**

Fin de año Edward y yo la pasamos enredados en mi cama haciendo el amor. Él tenía que ir hacia Los Angeles el 2 de enero y yo ya estaba sufriendo.

Solamente salimos de la cama para comer y bañarnos, luego regresábamos a desnudarnos y recorrer nuestros cuerpos.

Gracias a una llamada de mis mejores amigas, ya sabía que él iba en camino hacia mi departamento. Por eso usé una de las tantas lencerías que ellas me habían obligado a comprar.

Cuando Edward se fue, conversábamos todos los días por _Skype_, nos decíamos todo lo que nos extrañábamos y unas que otras cochinadas.

El sueño se había apoderado de mi vida, apenas llegaba a casa del trabajo me tumbaba en la cama y no había poder humano que me levante. Después fueron las arcadas por las mañanas que no me permitían desayunar más que una infusión de manzanilla.

A principio de febrero, Edward regresó a New York y pasábamos casi todas las noches juntos. Mamá estaba emocionada y papá... bueno, él se había encargado de mostrar "disimuladamente" su escopeta. Mamá lo regañó por eso y Edward tragó en seco.

—¡Edward, hazte a un lado! —Gruñí saliendo de debajo de su cuerpo para ir al baño corriendo a soltar todo lo que había consumido en la cena.

—No me gusta nada esto, Bella. Ponte ropa, nos vamos al hospital en este momento. —Gemí. Odiaba los hospitales con mi vida.

—No... —chillé.

—Bella, vamos al hospital. —Me pasó la bata—. Desde que estoy aquí estás así y de eso ya van a ser dos semanas.

—En serio, Edward, ya se me pasa. —Otra arcada vino a mí, pero hice todo lo posible para que sea reprimida.

Edward me obligó a vestirme para ir al hospital, alegando que mi padre vendría hasta New York para estrenar su escopeta. Solamente reía por ver las muecas que hacía.

Una enfermera nos atendió amablemente al llegar a la clínica.

—Disculpe, señorita. —La enfermera rió reconociéndolo, puse los ojos en blanco—. Mi novia se siente mal. Creo que es un mal estomacal. —Me señaló y la mujer me miró con dulzura.

—¿Qué tiene su novia, señor Cullen? —Edward comenzó a enumerarle cada uno de los malestares mientras ella agrandaba la sonrisa—. Vamos a hacerle un examen de sangre. —Yo negué rápidamente escondiéndome detrás de mi novio—. ¿Último día de menstruación?

Y como arte de magia el color se fue de mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta, pero ya tenía 15 días de retraso menstrual.

—Hace un mes... o quizás un poquito más... —murmuré. La enfermera asintió.

—¿Cuánto es exactamente ese poquito? —Le entrecerré los ojos. Ella quería hacerme caer en alguna trampa de cámara oculta que le ponían a las personas.

—15 días… —susurré y bajé la mirada sin saber cómo actuar ante tal situación. ¡Por Dios! Mi relación con Edward apenas estaba empezando.

—¿Podríamos tener una sospecha de embarazo? —Tragué en seco y asentí. La mano de mi novio que estaba en mi cintura se tensó, ladeé la cabeza para sonreírle nerviosamente.

Había tomado mis precauciones, pero no la primera vez, o la segunda… o cuando en fin de año él me pidió ser oficialmente su novia y después de aceptar su propuesta pasó toda la noche haciéndome el amor.

—Te haré una prueba de embarazo y cuando tengamos los resultados te derivaré al gineco-obstetra, ¿está bien? —Acepté.

—¿Puede comer algo? —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero mejor la cerré porque se armaría la tercera guerra mundial en ese preciso instante. Pensé que se me iría el mundo encima si resultaba positivo.

—Es preferible que esté en ayunas. También pediré un examen para ver el nivel de los glóbulos y proteínas.

La enfermera salió del cubículo e indicó que la sigamos. Edward tomó mi mano enredando sus dedos con los míos mientras caminábamos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabría qué hacer con un hijo, pero ya estaba aquí, ¿no? No podría hacer nada.

Ingresamos al laboratorio, todo era extremadamente blanco, tanto que dolía la vista con tan solo ver. El olor a desinfectante y alcohol se apoderó de mi nariz causándome ganas de vomitar, respiré hondo y apreté la mano de Edward que estaba a mi lado. Me senté en la silla que me indicó la enfermera, apoyé y estiré el brazo sobre la mesa, la mujer amarró una tira de liga en mi brazo.

—Haz un puño la mano, por favor. —Hice lo que me indicó y enterré el rostro en el pecho de mi novio, quien se dedicó a hacerme caricias en el cabello provocándome relajación. Ni siquiera sentí cuando la enfermera enterró la aguja en mi brazo o cuando la retiró, simplemente dejó una bola de algodón con alcohol sobre el punto rojo causado por la inyección y dobló el brazo para ejercer presión—. Eso es todo. —Ambos le sonreímos—. ¿Señor Cullen, podría darme un autógrafo? Es que tengo un nieto que ama sus películas de acción. —Él asintió, recogió el papel y el bolígrafo que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo.

Siempre que salíamos era lo mismo. No me incomodaba para nada que por todos lados lo detuvieran para pedirle autógrafos y fotografías. Inclusive, yo me había convertido en fotógrafa algunas veces. Solo bastaba con ver el rostro de Edward emocionado por sus fans.

Salimos del laboratorio sin decir una sola palabra acerca del _posible_ embarazo. No sabía qué decir o hacer, había sido una noticia sorprendente para mí. ¿Mis estudios? ¿Mi vida? Todo cambiaría por un simple descuido. Ni hablar de Edward. ¿Qué dirían las revistas? Su carrera se vería en una larga línea, fina y floja. Suspiré, el día que tendría hijos sería porque los esperaba y no por un descuido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Edward tiró de la silla para que me pueda sentar, lo miré fijamente antes de hacer una mueca y tomar asiento.

—Yo... —Restregué mi rostro. La noticia todavía no la había asimilado—. De verdad, Edward... yo...

—Estoy feliz. —Soltó. Lo miré impactada. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios—. Estoy feliz porque voy a ser padre —afirmó sin ninguna vacilación—. Nunca me había imaginado siendo padre, pero... desde que la enfermera lo mencionó he estado impaciente por querer saber para regodearme en mis ilusiones.

—¿No... —sacudí la cabeza— estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Frunció sus labios—. Estoy feliz y agradecido, contigo y con Dios por darme esta oportunidad.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —Mordí mi labio sin lograr asimilar sus palabras de y haciéndome miles de preguntas en la mente.

—Nunca me preguntaste sobre el dije que te regalé en Navidad cuando eras pequeña. —Tomó mi mano con la suya—. Este dije —la mano libre la llevó a mi cuello donde colgaba la cadenita de oro—, dice todo lo que sentí en el pasado y lo que sigo sintiendo en el presente.

—¿Cómo? —Fruncí los labios—. He amanecido media tonta.

Edward sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío, chocando nuestras narices.

—Quizás esto suene enfermo y asqueroso, porque tan solo eras una niña de seis años que no sabía nada referente al amor, pero todas las noches soñaba que eras una jovencita, una mujer, la que eres ahora. Soñaba que te poseía, que eras mía y que nunca te irías de mi lado. Ese dije fue una clase de indirecta que te quise dar. La cruz... para que Dios haga esta unión; el ancla para seamos fijos el uno con el otro; y el corazón... es mío, en ese momento pasó a pertenecerte. ¿No crees que esto, lo que nos está pasando —señaló mi vientre con una gran sonrisa—, es una señal más de que nosotros nos pertenecemos?

Después de esa declaración nos fundimos en un beso de película. Sonreí porque él lo hacía y porque al final sus palabras eran ciertas. Ese fue el primer día que vimos a nuestra _cosita_.

Todo fue tan mágico y maravilloso que me olvidé de todas los contra que le estaba poniendo a mi bebé en mi vida. Estaba arrepentida de eso.

Lo malo es que tuve que dejar la universidad por ir a pasar con Edward un tiempo a Alemania. Mientras él grababa la película, nosotras lo esperábamos en el pequeño departamento que mi querido _amigo _Garrett nos había conseguido. La pasamos genial, íbamos a pasear, a comer, o simplemente nos quedábamos todo el día metidos debajo de las colchas, desnudos.

Casi estando de cuatro meses regresamos a Forks. Los padres de Edward nos acogieron en su casa y disfruté mucho el hecho de que parecía que siempre habíamos sido una familia. Mis padres también viajaron al pueblo a pasar una temporada hasta que nuestra bebé naciera.

En septiembre, adelantándose por unos días, llegó nuestra esperada hija, nació una tarde hermosa. Edward no dejaba de banderear a todo el mundo el hecho que se había convertido en padre. Como la bebé nació en Forks pudimos pasar una buena temporada sin nadie más que nuestros padres.

En noviembre teníamos que regresar a nuestras actividades. A la salida del _John F. Kennedy _los fotógrafos de las revistas de espectáculos nos estaban esperando. Edward llevaba a nuestra hija en un canguro dormida. Le pasé una manta sobre ella para que los flashes de las cámaras no la asustaran.

Los agentes de seguridad que Garrett nos había conseguido, lograron hacernos espacio entre tanta gente hasta llegar al auto. Esa fue la primera de las tantas salidas que tuvo mi hija. Sufría cada vez que tenía que salir de casa. Edward ni hablar, muchas veces se peleaba con los paparazzis.

Para diciembre, recibimos una propuesta para hacer una sesión de fotos para el centro comercial que nos reunió. Aceptamos gustosos, los fondos recolectados fueron para una fundación para los hijos de inmigrantes que estaban desempleados en Estados Unidos.

Me encantaron las fotos que lograron sacarnos, nos veíamos como una familia sólida. Nuestra pequeña se divirtió mostrando sus sonrisas coquetas con apenas dos meses de nacida.

.

.

—Mamá, es la primera Navidad de la pequeña —murmuré. Mi madre tenía una hora en el teléfono rogándonos que vayamos a Phoenix a pasar las fiestas.

—_Edward y tú son unos aburridos. Queremos ver a nuestra nieta _—_refunfuñó._

—Prometo que iremos a visitarlos la temporada que Edward tiene que pasar filmando. —Ella gruñó algo que no pude comprender.

Edward y yo habíamos dispuesto que nuestra primera Navidad en familia la pasaríamos solos los tres juntos. Queríamos que sea una ocasión especial.

—_Prométemelo, Bella. Así podremos organizar la boda. _—Rodé los ojos.

La boda era otro asunto, Edward había cometido el peor error de su vida en prometerles que podrían organizar todo. La fecha estaba prevista para cuando Anath pudiera caminar para que sea la niña de las flores.

—Prometido, ma. Te dejo, voy a darle de comer a Anath y luego a preparar la cena. Feliz Navidad.

—_Feliz Navidad para ustedes, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y Charlie también._ —Sonreí.

—Adiós, mamá. —Colgué el teléfono suspirando.

Anath estaba en su pequeña cuna a lado del sofá en la sala. Sus bracitos se movían queriendo alcanzar el móvil que estaba sobre ella girando. La tomé entre mis brazos para darle el pecho y encendí el televisor para ver las noticias.

—_Los aeropuertos de Chicago están atestados de gente y nieve. Se avecina una tormenta de nieve y los vuelos hacia los distintos Estados están suspendidos. Hay una gran conmoción de personas intentando llegar a sus destinos._ —Suspiré por lo que decía la periodista, detrás de ella estaba proyectándose una imagen del aeropuerto. Edward estaba en Chicago y su vuelo aún no salía, ni saldría.

Miré a mi bebé que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome, sus verdes orbes brillaban para mí.

—Me parece que esta Navidad solo seremos tu y yo… —susurré pasando un dedo por el contorno de su pequeño rostro.

—Lamento mucho quitarte las ilusiones. —Volteé a ver a Edward que iba entrando con las maletas—. ¿Cómo están mis mujeres? —Se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—Te extrañamos… —Me acurruqué a su lado mientras Anath tomaba del pecho mirando fijamente a su padre.

—Y yo a ustedes. —Besó mis labios—. Traje muchos regalos para mis princesas. —Fue hacia una maleta y comenzó a sacar todo esparciéndolo por el piso. Puse los ojos en blanco, él nunca sería una persona ordenada, pero amaba cada cosita buena y mala de él.

Habíamos logrado formar nuestra familia, estábamos juntos después de tantos años y eso era lo que importaba. Sin lugar a dudas, Navidad se convirtió en mi celebración favorita. Una donde nadie más existía, tan solo Edward, Anath y yo, formando nuestra pequeña familia.

**~•~**

**Ante que me olvide, ¡feliz navidad a todos! Espero mucha dicha, bendiciones y prosperidad en cada una de sus familias.**

**Hasta aquí llegó esta pequeña historia que fue escrita con amor para cada uno de ustedes como regalo de navidad, especialmente para esas dos personitas que están en su mes santo.**

**Sin más, los dejo. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
